You
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: CHAP 10 UPDATE! "Kau Yunho, kan?"."Kurasa aku baru saja bertemu Hero.." Jaejoong yg baru sja kehilangan Yunho mendadak bertemu lg dengan Yunho, dalam sosok U-Know. AU, sho-ai. DLDR. RnR pls?
1. Chapter 1

Title :: You

Cast :: TVXQ members and others :D

Disclaimer :: _I don't own them.. But, I wish someday I could have Kim Junsu as my oppa or my husband XDD_ *ngayal tingkat dewa*

Warning :: jalan cerita trllu standar.. ==' gaje, antara judul ama cerita ga trllu nyambung.. full of gajeness.. AU, Sho-ai.. (bagi yg ga suka ama sho-ai, mendingan langsung meninggalkan page ini sekarang juga.. :D soalnya aku gamau nanggung resiko mereka2 yg mndadak jdi fujoshi ato fudanshi XD)

.

* * *

><p>Ne! hoaaaaahm ~ akhirnya comeback juga.. *keluar dri telur#hah? adakah yg rindu padaku? :D (readers : nggaaaaaak!) *pundung di pojokan*<p>

Ne, saking excitednya udah balik, aku smpe ngga punya kata2 lgi untuk diucapkan kecuali…. KIM HEECHUL! ! SARANGHAMNIDAAA! 3 *teriak2 di pantai Mokpo*

Akhirx, stlh nangis semaleman ampe mata bengkak, bisa merelakan Heechul pergi wamil :') saranghamnida, Kim Heechul.. We are going to wait for you, even if it last forever.. :) nothing's gonna change our love for you 3

Yaah, sudah cukup kurasa melow2annya.. :) ini ff comeback sekaligus YunJae pertamaku, moga semuax suka yah :D mian kalo jelek..

**Enjoy! ^^**

.

.

"Bohong!" jeritan itu memecah diantara hujan deras yang mendera kota Seoul.

_Chagaun neoui geu han madiga naui maeume dahge dwaesseul ddae—_

"Kau berjanji takkan pernah menyembunyikan semuanya dariku!" jerit seorang namja sambil tangannya menggaruk tanah makam yang masih basah itu.

_Nae nundongjaen nado moreuneun chokchokhan iseul bangul—_

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau sudah berjanji padaku, kan? Kenapa malah mengingkarinya?" jeritnya sambil kini meletakkan kepalanya diatas nisan namja yang dicintainya. Seolah berharap sosoknya yang asli akan muncul dari belakang dan memeluknya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

_Eodiseo eoddeohge jagguman maethineunji nado moreujyo—_

"Yunho!" jeritnya untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum semuanya gelap dipandangan namja itu.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

_=flashback=_

_._

_Jaejoong tampak berdiri resah di pinggir coffee shop tempatnya bekerja. Jam kerjanya sudah usai, dan sekarang namja itu sedang menunggu kekasihnya. Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya separuh sebal._

"_Ukh.. Mana Yunnie? Bukannya dia berjanji akan datang jam empat?" omelnya tidak pada siapa-siapa sambil menengadah menatap langit yang bersih tak berawan. Bola mata coklatnya tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya, sementara kulitnya menikmati sentuhan angin sore yang semilir menerpanya._

"_Joongie!" seru seseorang membuat Jaejoong terpaksa membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Yunho melambai-lambaikan tangannya di seberang jalan. "BooJae!" panggil Yunho lagi, sementara Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal._

"_Ya! Cepat menyeberang! Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi tahu!" Jaejoong berteriak keras, membuat Yunho terkekeh. _

"_Ne, ne! Aku kesana sekarang!" kata Yunho sembari melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru tanpa melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Namja itu tak menyadari sebuah truk besar berjalan kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mata Jaejoong membulat panic._

"_Yunho! Awas!" serunya, namun terlambat. Tubuh Yunho terlempar jauh ke depan sesaat setelah truk itu menabraknya. Jaejoong membeku di tempat. Otot-ototnya terasa kaku, tapi badannya gemetar hebat._

_Bagaikan sebuah film yang di-rewind, momen-momen saat Yunho tertabrak terus berputar dikepala Jaejoong. Setelah beberapa detik, Jaejoong berlari menuju tubuh Yunho, dan berseru keras, "YUNHOOO!"_

_Jaejoong panic. Wajahnya seputih salju dan tangannya masih gemetar saat mengelus kepala Yunho yang berlumur darah._

_Yunho menggeliat lemah. "Joongie.. BooJae.. Ukh!" lirihnya sambil membuka matanya sebagian. Tangannya terangkat lemah meraih tangan kekasihnya. _

_Jaejoong mulai menangis. "Hiks.. Hiks.. Yun.. Yunho.. Hiks.." tangisnya sambil memeluk kepala Yunho. Yunho mengangkat tangannya, mengelus rambut coklat Jaejoong perlahan. Mulut Yunho mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak._

"_Uljima, Jae.. Uhuk! Uljima.." hibur Yunho sambil tetap membelai rambut Jaejoong. "Aku pasti akan kembali untukmu, Jae.." ucap Yunho sementara Jaejoong memeluk kepala Yunho makin erat._

"_Aniyo.. Yun! Yunho, jangan bilang begitu! Kau akan bertahan! Hiks.. Hiks.." tangisnya tetap menggema. Yunho sendiri sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Jaejoong makin panik._

"_Yun! Yunho! Yun! Jangan tidur dulu, Yun! Jebal!" teriaknya sambil mengguncang tubuh Yunho sedikit keras. Airmatanya meleleh makin deras di kedua sisi pipi putihnya saat mata Yunho menutup sempurna._

"_Yun.. Yunho! Yunho ~ Hiks.. Hiks.." Jaejoong menjeritkan nama Yunho saat dirinya mendapati jantung namja yang dicintainya sudah tak berdetak lagi._

_._

_=flashback off=_

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Sejenak, dirinya mengira dia sedang tertidur diatas makam Yunho. Tapi dugaan itu ditepisnya kuat-kuat saat mencium bau obat yang lumayan menyengat dari meja disebelahnya.

Sahabatnya, Kim Junsu, melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu. "Annyeong, hyung! Sudah sadar rupanya.." sapa Junsu sambil menggamit lengan Park Yoochun, dokter yang menangani kondisi Jaejoong, sekaligus kekasih Junsu. Jaejoong tersenyum terpaksa.

"Ne, aku sudah disini.. Waeyo, Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong lemah sambil melirik resah kearah jendela. Menatap pepohonan diluar yang berdansa lembut mengikuti irama angin.

"Hyung, kau masih suka datang ke makam Yunho-hyung?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba. Yoochun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Ne, chagi.. Tadi malam Jae-hyung kutemukan pingsan diatas makam Yunho-hyung.. " Yoochun berpaling kearah Jaejoong, "Hyung, kau harus berusaha melupakan Yunho-hyung.. Jika tidak, bisa berdampak buruk pada kesehatan jiwamu.." Jaejoong menatap kosong pada mata Yoochun. Bibirnya tersenyum miris.

"Tak bisakah kaubayangkan bagaimana sulitnya melupakan orang yang sudah kaucintai sejak lama? Mudah bagimu untuk bicara, Chunnie.. Bayangkan kalau kau kehilangan Junsu dengan cara yang sama sepertiku.." ucap Jaejoong nyaris berbisik. Airmatanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Otaknya menolak untuk memutar memori menyedihkan saat dirinya kehilangan Yunho.

Hening sejenak, tak ada yang bicara selama beberapa saat. Jaejoong sudah menangis tanpa suara. Sementara Junsu sudah melingkupkan lengannya ke sekeliling tubuh Jaejoong. Yoochun mendesah berat. "Ne, hyung.. Benar katamu.. Memang mudah bagiku untuk bicara. Tapi setidaknya berusahalah melupakannya, hyung.. Yunho-hyung sudah pergi.." kata Yoochun sebelum berlalu. Junsu beranjak mengikuti kekasihnya sembari melambai pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalas lambaian Junsu dengan lemah.

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya dan bangkit dari ranjang. "Sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan sebentar.."

.

Sementara, di tempat lain—

.

"Eottokhae, Max? Sudah kautemukan targetnya?" tanya seorang namja tegap melalui ponselnya. Matanya yang tertutup kacamata hitam membidik melalui lubang target di senapannya. Di tempat lain, Max mengangguk.

"Ne, hyung.. Perhatiannya sudah kualihkan sehingga kau bisa mudah menembaknya.." jawab Max dengan lugas, kemudian pembicaraan selesai. Namja itu membidik targetnya dengan hati-hati, dan kemudian menarik pelatuk senapannya.

DOR!

"KWEK! KWEEK!"

Namja itu berteriak girang. "Max! Cepat ambil bebeknya yang tertembak!" Max yag diberi perintah segera menangkap seekor bebek yang terlihat luka parah. Dan kini keduanya tengah sibuk menyiapkan api untuk membakar bebek itu.

"Tampaknya malam ini kita akan makan enak, Max.." gumam namja itu riang, disambut anggukan Max. *plakplokduaghbuagh#ditendang, ditabok, dikuliti (?)

_*Mianhae, readers :D cuma bercanda :D huehehe :p sekali-kali pengen ngerjain readers #yeoja babbo cari mati# Ne, sebelum aku ditimpukin readers lebih lanjut, mending aku lanjutin ceritanya.. :D*_

"Eottokhae, Max? Sudah kautemukan targetnya?" tanya seorang namja tegap melalui ponselnya. Matanya yang tertutup kacamata hitam membidik melalui lubang target di senapannya. Di tempat lain, Max mengangguk.

"Ne, hyung.. Perhatiannya sudah kualihkan sehingga kau bisa mudah membunuhnya.." jawab Max dengan lugas, kemudian pembicaraan selesai. Namja itu membidik targetnya dengan hati-hati, dan kemudian menarik pelatuk senapannya dengan cepat.

DOR!

PRANG!

Suara peluru yang memecahkan kaca jendela dan kemudian menembus dada sang target menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Kemudian, secepat kilat, sebelum ada orang yang tahu, namja itu membereskan perlengkapannya dan segera kabur dari tempatnya sekarang. Namun, tepat saat berdiri dan hendak berjalan ke belakang, namja itu menabrak namja lain yang lebih pendek. Labih tepatnya, namja itu menabrak Jaejoong.

"Aish! Mianhamnida.." bisik namja sambil membungkuk kecil itu sebelum benar-benar berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian diatap rumah sakit. Jaejoong terpaku selama beberapa detik.

"Yun-Yunho?" bisik Jaejoong pelan. Tapi, saat dilihatnya kebelakang, namja misterius itu sudah menghilang.

.

"Mwo? Aniyo, kau pasti berhalusinasi, hyung.." kata Yoochun sambil menyeruput _cappucinno_ yang dipesannya. Jaejoong merengut marah pada YooSu.

"Ani! Aku yakin sekali kalau dia memang Yunho!" Jaejoong memaksa sambil tangannya tetap mengelap gelas yang baru saja dicucinya.

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya! Hyung, kenapa aku ikut dimarahi? Bukannya cuma Yoochunnie yang nggak percaya?" Junsu protes, dan kemudian mereguk habis susu hangat yang dipesannya. Jaejoong menyambar gelas Junsu yang sudah kosong.

"Mwo? Jadi kau percaya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membulatkan matanya _excited_. Junsu melirik kearah lain.

"Yaah, bisa iya bisa nggak.." jawab Junsu santai sambil mencomot sepotong _cookies_ yang dipesan Yoochun. Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu. Yoochun terkikik pelan.

"Hati-hati, hyung.. Bisa-bisa Yunho-hyung melayang turun dari surga karena nggak tahan melihatmu seperti itu.." goda Yoochun, kemudian tertawa kecil. Jaejoong hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tapi, aku harap sih begitu.. Dia bilang, dia akan kembali untukku. Inikah yang dimaksudkannya?" gumam Jaejoong sambil meletakkan gelas ditempatnya. Junsu mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan terlalu percaya dulu dengan ucapan seperti itu, hyung.." bisik Junsu. Yoochun menggeser kursinya mendekat kearah Junsu.

"Jadi, kalau misalnya aku yang mengatakan seperti itu padamu, kau takkan percaya, hm?" tanya Yoochun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Junsu, menghembuskan nafasnya yang hangat ke leher kekasihnya.

Junsu merona. "Ya! Apa-apaan kau Park Yoochun? Lepaskan akuu.." kata Junsu sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Yoochun., kemudian mendorong wajah namja itu menjauh dari lehernya. Pandangan Junsu kembali terfokus pada Jaejoong.

"Coba ceritakan lagi dimana hyung bertemu dengannya.." pinta Junsu. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Ne, aku bertemu dengannya kemarin.. Dia memakai pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam. Tapi aku sangat yakin kalau itu memang Yunho! Wajahnya… Tubuhnya yang tegap… Benar-benar Yunho!" kata Jaejoong. Junsu menggaruk dagunya berpikir.

"Mungkinkah itu… Cuma namja lain yang mirip dengan Yunho-hyung?" gumam Junsu. Junsu menggeleng sebentar, kemudian menghabiskan _cappucinno_ Yoochun dalam sekali teguk. "Ne, sudah dulu ya hyung? Aku masih ada urusan.." kata Junsu sambil mengambil jaketnya dan menunggu Yoochun. Yoochun juga berdiri, membayar pesanan mereka.

"Hyung, kukira kau harus benar-benar mempertimbangkan terapi yang kutawarkan itu.." kata Yoochun sambil menyerahkan uang seribu won. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Aniyo, Chun.. Aku rasa aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri.." kata Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan uang kembalian. "Ne, datanglah lagi kalau ada waktu, Chun, Su.." kata Jaejoong sambil melambai pada Yoochun dan Junsu yang berjalan beriringan kearah mobil Yoochun.

Yoocchun menghela nafasnya. "Su-ie, kau kira Jae-hyung bisa bertahan?" tanya Yoochun meminta pendapat kekasihnya. Junsu mengangkat bahu. "Molla yo, Chunnie-ah.."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Jaejoong mengunci _coffee shop_-nya sore itu. Ditatapnya seberang jalan tempat Yunho biasa menemuinya disana dulu. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

'_Tidak banyak yang berubah, Yun, kau tahu? Bangku-bangkunya masih sama.. Pepohonannya juga.. Hanya satu yang berubah, Yun.. Eksistensimu.. Diriku yang dulu kukira akan selamanya bersamamu.. Tapi bahkan sekarang, menyentuhmu saja aku tak bisa.._' Jaejoong terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri. Air matanya mulai berkumpul di satu titik diujung kelopak matanya. Sekuat tenaga, ditahannya airmatanya supaya tidak tumpah.

Tes!

Setetes butiran bening itu lolos begitu saja dari kelopak mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong menunduk, menghapus airmatanya sambil berjalan menembus keramaian sore kawasan Myeondong. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk begitu saja sampai kepalanya menabrak sesuatu.

DUK—

"Aish! Appo.." gumam Jaejoong sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Badannya limbung, tapi dirasakannya seseorang menahan lengannya agar tidak terjatuh. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala menatapnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya.

"K-Kau…" Jaejoong menahan nafas kaget. "Kau… Kau Yunho, kan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi namja itu. Namja tampan itu menggeleng pelan. "Mianhamnida.. Kurasa kau salah orang.." katanya sambil melepas tangkupan tangan Jaejoong dipipinya. "Namaku bukan Yunho.." kata namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "U-Know imnida.."

Jaejoong bingung. Namja ini malah memperkenalkan dirinya seperti itu. Namanya juga… Aneh!

Tapi akhirnya Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. "Ne, choneun Kim Jaejoong. Bangapta, Yunho!" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis. U-Know merengut.

"Aku bukan Yunho.. Aku U-Know.." koreksi U-Know. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Aniyo, kau pasti Yunho.." kata Jaejoong polos. U-Know mulai sebal.

"Aku. U-Know. Dan. Bukannya. Yunho." Kata Yunho penuh penekanan di tiap kata. Namun Jaejoong tetap menggeleng memaksa.

"Ani! Kau itu Yunho.." ujar Jaejoong sambil menudingkan jarinya kearah dada U-Know. Jaejoong mendekat kearah U-Know dan menempelkan telinganya didada U-Know yang sedikit kaget dengan perlakuannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau—"

"Sssh.. Tolong diamlah sebentar, U-Know-sshi.. Aku ingin mendengar detak jantungmu.. Sebentar saja.." Jaejoong memotong begitu saja kalimat U-Know.

"Yun.." bisik kecil Jaejoong mendengarkan detak jantung U-Know. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, Jaejoong tersadar dan melepaskan kepalanya dari dada U-Know. "Ah, mianhamnida, U-Know-sshi.. Aku mendadak teringat dengannya.." lirih Jaejoong sembari berdiri menjauh dari U-Know.

U-Know merengut bingung. "Dengan_nya_?" tanyanya. Jaejoong mengangguk. Matanya melihat jam besar yang berada di tengah taman. Matanya membulat kaget.

"Omo! Aku harus segera pergi.. Annyeong, U-Know-sshi.. Senang bisa kenalan denganmu.." kata Jaejoong sambil berlari menjauh menuju escalator yang akan membawanya menuju kereta bawah tanah. Meninggalkan U-Know yang masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri.

"Hero.." bisik U-Know sambil berbalik dan memandangi punggung Jaejoong yang makin menjauh. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ponselnya.

Dicarinya kontak bernama 'Max' dengan tidak sabar. Kemudian, ditekannya tombol dial.

"Yeobseyo, hyung? Waeyo?" tanya Max dari seberang telepon. U-Know menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengatakannya.

"Aku baru saja bertemu Hero.." bisik U-Know.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya, hyung? Bukankah Hero-hyung… Sudah… Sudah…" Max tampak kebingungan mencari kata yang tepat. U-Know mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, aku tahu, Max.. Tapi… Aku benar-benar yakin itu adalah Hero.." gumam U-Know sambil meraba dada bagian kirinya, tempat tadi Jaejoong menempelkan kepalanya disana dan menikmati (?) suara detak jantungnya.

"Aku yakin itu nyata, Max.." U-Know berdiri. "Aku tahu itu pasti nyata.." gumam U-Know. "Dan aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi.." tambah U-Know. Max berdecak dan menggeleng.

"Babbo hyungie! Takkah kau sadar, hyung? Kita banyak pekerjaan bulan ini.. Banyak orang yang harus diantarkan ke neraka.. Ingat julukanmu, hyung!" Max setengah berseru. Mencoba menyadarkan hyung-nya itu kembali.

U-Know terdiam. Teringat pada teman-teman di akademi yang menjulukinya '_Lucifer_' karena kepiawaiannya melaksanakan tugas sebagai _sniper_ handal. Sekarang, setelah hengkang dari akademi, dirinya memutuskan menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Max, adiknya, ikut membantu hyung-nya melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang _sniper_ yang bertugas mengantarkan orang-orang brengsek ke neraka—setidaknya begitu pendapat U-Know.

"Ne, Max.." U-Know mencoba membangkitkan lagi semangatnya. Setelah melihat Jaejoong tadi, entah kenapa ia malah teringat mantan kekasihnya.

Hero..

Namja cantik yang selalu mewarnai hari-hari U-Know. Namja yang cantik, manis dan penuh semangat. U-Know seperti melihat Hero lagi untuk kedua kalinya setelah dua tahun lalu U-Know harus kehilangan Hero pada kecelakaan mobil yang mengenaskan.

U-Know seperti melihat kembali sosok Hero saat matanya bertemu dengan sosok Jaejoong. Yang membedakan Hero dengan Jaejoong hanya satu.

Mata Jaejoong… Tampak lebih kosong.

"Ya! Hyung! Besok kau ada tugas kan pagi-pagi? Ayo tidurlah, hyung.." ajak Max sambil beranjak berdiri dan memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan U-Know sendirian di ruang tamu apartemen mereka yang lumayan luas. U-Know akhirnya mengerang dan berdiri, beranjak kekamar mandi, mencuci mukanya yang ia yakin pasti terlihat kusut, kemudian beranjak kekamar dan menyelipkan dirinya diantara ranjang dan selimutnya.

Manik matanya masih memandang langit malam yang sudah gelap dari balik jendelanya. Senyum kecil terkembang dibibirnya.

"Good night, Hero.."

=TBC=

.

.

At least, adakah yang sudi meninggalkan review? :) gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title :: You

Cast :: TVXQ members and others :D

Disclaimer :: _I don't own them.. They're already owned by God, and themselves.. (they have the copyright of it.. there's nothing I can do with it TT^TT) _

Warning :: jalan cerita trllu standar.. ==' gaje, antara judul ama cerita ga trllu nyambung.. full of _gajeness_.. AU, Sho-ai.. (**bagi yg ga suka ama sho-ai, mendingan langsung meninggalkan page ini sekarang juga.. :D soalnya aku gamau nanggung resiko mereka2 yg mndadak jdi fujoshi ato fudanshi XD**)

.

* * *

><p>Annyeong annyeong :D kmbali hadir di chap 2.. eeng ing eeeeng ~~ :D yaah, akhirnya jadi juga wlopun bikinnya sdikit agak ngebut :p smoga tetep suka ya? :)<p>

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>Suara ciapan burung pagi itu cukup sukses membangunkan U-Know. Namja itu membuka matanya, kemudian menggeliat kecil. Tapi akhirnya kembali memeluk gulingnya yang hangat dan empuk. ==' Sampai akhirnya…<p>

KRIIIIING—

Sepertinya U-Know lupa kalau jam weker sudah bertengger manis diatas mejanya, melaksanakan tugasnya berteriak-teriak membangunkan Pangeran Tidur satu itu.

U-Know mengerang sebentar, kemudian mengambil wekernya, dan melemparnya dengan sadis ke tembok kamar. Max yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari kamar hyung-nya, segera mendobrak kamar U-Know dengan keras.

"Hyuuung! Banguuun! Aku lapar dan kau ada tugas pagi ini! Kajjaaaa!" Max berteriak dengan suara tenornya yang tinggi, membuat U-Know mau tak mau membuka matanya dengan sebal, tak rela meninggalkan ranjangnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Nyawanya baru terkumpul setengah.

"Ne, ne.. Max-ah.. Uuukh.." U-Know berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi, dan membasuh wajahnya yang kusut. U-Know mengangkat kepalanya, melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri yang kusut dipantulkan oleh cermin. Mendadak wajahnya terlihat sebal.

"Ya!" U-Know menampar pipinya sendiri, "Bangun, Pemalas! Hero bakalan mencari namjachingu baru di surga kalau kau acak-acakan begini.. Kajja!" U-Know menyemangati dirinya sendiri, kemudian keluar dari kamarnya, menyambut Max yang sudah dengan setia duduk didepan meja makan sambil membawa sendok dan sumpit dimasing-masing tangannya.

"Hyung! Cepat masak ~ Aku sudah lapaar ~" rengek Max sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sendoknya keatas meja makan. U-Know mau tak mau harus menuruti permintaan dongsaeng _evil_ satu-satunya itu atau Max akan kembali mengamuk seperti minggu lalu. Saat U-Know menolak memasak untuk Max.

Masih jelas terekam di otak U-Know, saat Max melempar piring-piring sampai nyasar ke rumah tetangga. Juga nasib panci-panci malang yang penyok karena dilemparkan Max dengan sadisnya ke dinding—membuat U-Know akhirnya terpaksa membeli panci-panci baru. Jangan lupakan juga meja makan yang digunakan U-Know untuk melindungi diri jadi bolong-bolong akibat pisau-pisau dan garpu yang berterbangan seantero apartemen yang mereka tempati.

U-Know jadi ngeri sendiri membayangkan saat itu terjadi sekali lagi di rumahnya yang damai. Akhirnya, dengan cepat, kaki-kakinya yang panjang dan kekar membawanya kedapur dan bergegas memasakkan sesuatu untuk Max yang sedang menunggu sambil bermain _game_.

Lima belas menit kemudian, U-Know membawa hasil masakannya keluar dapur. Max dengan cepat langsung melompat kemudian lari kearah meja makan, dan—RAMYUN LAGI! Max terdiam sebentar dan kemudian langsung melangkah mundur dengan tampang yang tak terbaca (?), dan menyambar jaketnya cepat-cepat. Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang melihat U-Know membawa ramyun ke meja makan—sama seperti kemarin dan kemarin lusa.

"Hyung, aku main ke rumah Kyu ya? Dia barusan meneleponku, katanya ada _game_ baru.. Annyeong!" Max buru-buru pergi dan melesat ke pintu depan, meninggalkan U-Know yang melongo bingung, masih memegangi panci kecil tempat ramyun buatannya.

BLAM—

U-Know menatap dengan pandangan menusuk pada panci kecil yang masih dipegangnya. "Apa kau lihat-lihat?" U-Know membentak panci yang tak tahu apa-apa itu, kemudian membuka tutupnya dan mulai melahap ramyun berporsi untuk lima orang itu—Max kan hobi makan. :p

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Jaejoong mengunci pintu rumahnya cepat-cepat. Jaejoong terlambat bangun pagi ini dan mau tak mau _coffee shop_-nya harus (?) terlambat buka. Dilihatnya lagi ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan dari Junsu.

"_Hyung, kau dimana? Aku dan Chunnie sudah didepan café-mu lho! Kami kelaparaan ~ T_T_" tulis Junsu di pesannya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat pesan Junsu. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang manja pada siapa saja.

Kaki Jaejoong sudah separuh menapak pada eskalator yang nantinya akan membawanya ke stasiun bawah tanah ketika dilihatnya sesosok namja berjalan diantara kerumunan orang.

U-Know!

Jaejoong batal turun ke stasiun. Kakinya lebih memilih mengikuti namja tampan yang hari ini tetap saja berpakaian warna gelap itu. Kakinya mulai melangkah lebih cepat, berusaha menyusul U-Know yang masih berjalan dengan _headset_—yang lagi-lagi warna hitam—terpasang di telinganya. Jaejoong sudah lupa dengan pesan Junsu yang menyuruhnya cepat-cepat datang ke _coffee shop_. Sekarang, pandangannya hanya terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang berjalan sambil sesekali melantunkan lirik dari lagu yang didengarkannya tanpa suara.

U-Know, masih sambil mendengarkan musik, menatap kertas dalam genggamannya. Perlahan, kembali dibukanya kertas kecil itu, membaca pesan yang dituliskan disana sekali lagi oleh orang tak dikenal yang minggu lalu mendatanginya sambil membawa sekoper uang.

'_Choi Siwon harus mati_."

Senyum licik terkembang dibibir berbentuk hati itu. Pastilah sangat mudah membunuh seorang Choi Siwon. Sama mudahnya dengan membunuh korban-korban sebelumnya. Tinggal meminta Max mengalihkan keadaan, sementara dirinya merencanakan strategi, kemudian tinggal menyiapkan _PSG-1_ kesayangannya, tembak, dan selesai sudah. Namja itu memperlebar senyum diwajahnya sampai—

"YUN!" sebuah suara yang melengking sampai ke indera pendengarannya, bahkan sampai mengalahkan suara musik yang didengarkannya. Perlahan U-Know menoleh ke belakang. U-Know memandang horror pada Jaejoong dengan tatapan matanya yang besar dan imut tengah memandangi sosoknya yang berdiri tegak ditengah trotoar.

'_Omo.. Sepertinya kali ini takkan semudah yang sudah-sudah.._' gumam U-Know pelan sambil menatap intens pada Jaejoong. Kemudian, namja cantik itu berlari menghampiri U-Know yang secara tidak sadar mulai berlari juga menghindari kejaran Jaejoong.

Jadilah keduanya sekarang kejar-kejaran di trotoar.

Jaejoong mengejar U-Know, dan U-Know yang berlari menghindari kejaran Jaejoong, entah apa sebabnya sampai ia berbuat begitu. Keduanya masih terus kejar-mengejar sampai akhirnya keduanya terpaksa berhenti karena kecapekan sendiri.

"Wae? Haaah.. Wae? Haah.. Haah.. Hosh.." tanya Jaejoong putus-putus. Nafasnya hampir habis. Namja cantik itu berusaha meraup oksigen lebih banyak lewat mulutnya. Matanya yang besar masih memandangi U-Know yang berjarak agak jauh darinya.

"Wae apanya? Hosh.. Haah.." tanya U-Know. Nafasnya sudah mulai netral. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang masih kesulitan mengatur nafasnya.

'_Salah sendiri.. Siapa suruh kau mengejarku.._' batin U-Know sadis. Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya sambil manyun.

"Ya! Yunho-ah! Kenapa kau menghindariku? Aku kan capek!" Jaejoong protes, kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah U-Know. Sementara U-Know yang sudah capek hanya bisa membiarkan Jaejoong mendekatinya. Tapi sejenak, U-Know menahan nafasnya kaget. Ekspresi itu—

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Yunho-ah?" Jaejoong melirik tas besar yang dibawa U-Know, "Tas itu isinya apa?" Jaejoong bertanya penasaran. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk iseng tas U-Know. Dengan cepat, U-Know menjauhkan tasnya dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh." katanya U-Know dengan dingin, "Dan aku bukan Yunho. Aku U-Know." U-Know mulai sebal dengan Jaejoong yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Yunho'. Padahal siapa itu Yunho, U-Know bahkan tidak tahu.

"Hanya _dia_ yang boleh menyentuh barang-barangku.." U-Know berbisik sebentar pada angin sambil membelai tasnya seolah itu adalah _dia_. Jaejoong tanpa sengaja mendengar bisikan U-Know.

"_Dia_? _Dia_ siapa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. U-Know mendadak kehilangan nafsu bicara (?)nya. Matanya menatap tajam pada Jaejoong.

"Kembalilah!" katanya dengan nada sedikit keras pada Jaejoong yang masih bingung. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Mwo? Kenapa begitu? Aku kan ingin bersama Yunho-ah.." Jaejoong memandang polos pada kedua mata kecil U-Know. Tak sadar bahwa U-Know sedikit muak melihat wajah Jaejoong yang mengingatkannya pada Hero.

"Pergilah!" suara U-Know naik setengah oktaf. Jaejoong menggeleng dengan keras kepala. "Aniyo! Aku ingin bersama Yunho-ah seharian ini.." tak sadar, Jaejoong memasang pose imut yang lagi-lagi membuat wajah Hero terbayang jelas di benak U-Know.

U-Know sekarang benar-benar marah. Berani-beraninya orang asing didepannya ini menirukan semua pose aegyo andalan Hero? Yang seharusnya hanya milik Hero. Hero-_nya_! Dan bukannya milik namja didepannya ini.

"PERGILAH, BABBO!" U-Know memejamkan matanya sebentar, "_JANGAN PERNAH_ SEKALI-KALI KAU PASANG WAJAH ITU LAGI! HANYA _DIA_ YANG BOLEH MENGGUNAKAN POSE ITU! DAN SATU LAGI, AKU _BUKAN_ YUNHO-MU! AKU _BUKAN_ YUNHO-MU!" U-Know meneriakkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya kaget. Airmatanya mulai berkumpul di ujung kelopak matanya.

Yunho tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya! Tidak pernah sekasar ini!

Benarkah namja didepannya ini Yunho-_nya_? Jung Yunho yang benar-benar dicintainya?

Jaejoong mulai merasa takut melihat sosok didepannya.

Airmatanya sudah tumpah, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Menyadari airmatanya sudah jatuh, Jaejoong cepat-cepat berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan U-Know yang masih menatap punggung Jaejoong yang makin jauh.

U-Know menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Mianhae, Hero-chagi.."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Jaejoong mengelap gelas dengan murung. _Coffee shop_-nya cukup ramai hari ini. Suara tawa pelanggannya terdengar dimana-mana. Jika ini hari biasa, maka Jaejoong akan ikut tertawa, bahkan akan mengajak para pelanggannya bercanda. Tapi tidak dengan hari ini. Jaejoong benar-benar kehilangan selera humornya hari ini. Harinya sudah cukup buruk, dan Jaejoong tidak ingin memperburuknya lagi.

"HEYO!" Junsu mengagetkan Jaejoong yang masih asyik mengelap gelas, nyaris membuat gelas itu jatuh. Jaejoong merengut, "Ya! Jangan kagetkan aku seperti tadi! Bagaimana kalau gelas ini jatuh?" Junsu sedikit terkejut dengan nada ketus yang jarang dilontarkan hyung cantik-nya yang satu itu. Yoochun masih asyik menyeruput _moccachino_-nya.

"Hyung, harusnya aku yang marah tahu! Aku bingung! Aku sudah kelaparan, tapi kau justru datang telat.. Dan sekarang, kau malah melamun saja.. Apa ada yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Junsu _to the point_. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ne.. Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya lagi.." Yoochun nyaris menyemburkan _moccachino_-nya mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. "M-Mwo? Kau bertemu dengan halusinasimu itu lagi?" Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau sudah terlalu parah, hyung.."

Mata Jaejoong mendadak berkilat marah, "Aku tidak gila, Yoochun! Aku tahu apa yang aku lihat, dan aku yakin bahwa itu adalah Yunho!" bentak Jaejoong sambil menusukkan pisau ke meja kayu dihadapannya, membuat beberapa pelanggan menoleh kearahnya. Jaejoong marah. Sudah dua kali Yoochun meragukan kata-katanya.

"Aish! Sudahlah.." Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya sambil lalu, membuat bingung pasangan YooSu. Jaejoong hari ini sangat sensitif!

.

"Hyung! Bisakah kau serius sebentar?" suara Max separuh memaki U-Know dari handy-talkie dalam genggamannya. U-Know menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Ne, aku akan serius, Max.. Mian.." katanya, kemudian mulai menempatkan matanya didepan lubang target pada PSG-1 kesayangannya. Sekarang dirinya sedang berada dalam bangunan yang mangkrak, berusaha membidik targetnya dengan tepat setelah beberapa menit lalu gagal membunuh Choi Siwon dalam satu tembakan.

U-Know membidik targetnya kembali dengan hati-hati. Dilihatnya Choi Siwon bersama istrinya Choi Kibum sedang berjabat tangan dengan beberapa klien mereka yang sepertinya berasal dari luar negeri. Diikutinya gerakan Choi Siwon, lalu, beberapa detik kemudian…

DOR!

PRANG!

"SIWONNIE!" samar-samar, U-Know bisa mendengar teriakan istri targetnya yang shock. Masih dalam posisi tiarap, diambilnya teropong dari dalam tasnya, kemudian mengintip melalui lensanya. Dapat dilihatnya Choi Siwon terduduk dengan dada yang bersimbah darah. U-Know menyeringai, kemudian menunggu dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat, kemudian segera membereskan peralatannya dan berlalu turun dari bangunan itu.

U-Know melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati keluar dari lokasi proyek tersebut. Tak disangkanya, selama beberapa tahun menjadi _sniper_, kali ini adalah yang paling melelahkan. U-Know meniupkan udara dari mulutnya, membiarkan angin membawa sebagian capeknya pergi jauh. U-Know merogoh tasnya, mengambil sebotol air mineral, kemudian membuka dan meneguk isinya dengan kalap.

Kaki U-Know terus membawanya sampai ia melewati kompleks makam ditengah kota. Matanya yang tertutup kacamata hitam mendadak terpaku pada suatu objek.

Nisan Hero.

Entah setan apa yang membawanya, U-Know melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kompleks makam itu. Sambil berjalan masuk, tangannya memetik setangkai bunga mawar putih kesukaan Hero. Dihirupnya aroma mawar itu dalam-dalam, kemudian berjalan lebih cepat kearah nisan namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Annyeong, chagi.." sapa U-Know sambil mengelus lembut nisan berwarna putih gading itu. Diletakkannya bunga mawar itu diatas tanah makamnya.

"Haaah.. Chagiya, hari ini pekerjaanku melelahkan sekali.." U-Know menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dkompleks makam, "Kau mau menghiburku lagi? Menghiburku dengan nyanyianmu yang amat indah itu.." U-Know menyandarkan kepalanya di nisan Hero. Membayangkan bahwa ia sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dahi Hero, sama seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu saat ia merasa galau.

"Hero.. Bogoshippoyo.." U-Know merasa airmatanya nyaris jatuh saat menggumamkan nama namja_nya_.

"YUNHO!" suara itu mengagetkan U-Know yang tadinya asyik mengenang Hero dalam keheningan. U-Know menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari asal suara tersebut.

"YUNHO! Hiks.." suara itu kali ini diikuti suara tangisan samar. U-Know menoleh lagi dan menemukan objek yang meneriakkan suara itu.

Tunggu..

'_Yunho'_?

Mungkinkah namja mungil disana itu….

"Jae…joong?"

.

=TBC=

.

.

* * *

><p>aakh ~ jadi juga chap 2 nya :) mumpung sya lgi melow, dimanfaatkan untuk membuat ff ini :) yeorobeun, semoga suka yaa ^^<p>

bales2 review dulu yaa :)

.

**Hinata Fuyuki H** : ini udah apdet kilat :D kyknya bakal seru? Aku juga brharap begitu :D kkk ~ jeongmal gomawoyoo! ^^

.

**mellchaaa** : penokohannya pas? Ngga OOC? Jeongmal gomawoyoo! ^^ ini uda apdet ^^ kilat ngg? :p

.

**rara** : soal Jae ama U-Know bisa brsatu, itu masih rahasia, chingu ^^ gomawo udah review :D

.

**Maykyuminnie** : kkk ~ klo updatenya gini, trmasuk lama ga' chingu? :D ne, salam YUNJAE IS REAL! ^0^)/ *heboh sendiri*

.

**.ange** : ini Shienny kan ya? Ini Shienny kan? :D ahahaay! XDD beneran mata Shienny brkaca2? Ato emg lgi kelilipan kaca? :p *dihajar rame2*

err.. mksudnya titik ganda tuh gimana ya? jelasin dong :D kkk ~

.

**jewELFhyukkie** : annyeong akira-eon :D kkk ~ review jga toh ^^ YUNJAE IS REAL! Aniyoo ~~ Hyukkie ttep yeobo aku jga dong :p *rakus#ditampol rame2 klo gini apdetnya uda kilat blm eon? :D kkk ~

.

**Bluberry Spring** : annyeong :DD ini uda lanjut :D yup! Aku usahain semangat bwt apdetnya :D

.

**LittleLiappe** : li-eon! ^^ review juga toh :D kkk ~ prmainan takdir! :D Jae dan U-Know! XD *gaje#disumpel kaus kaki Shindong kkk ~

.

**vely** : silahkan :D siapapun boleh komen kok :D wuuh O.O kmu comot smua, ntar Changmin makan apa? DX kkk ~ banyak yg ketipu ama bagian bebek itu :p kkk ~ berarti aku berhasil! XD *berhasil apa coba?* ini uda cukup cepet belom? :D

.

**Arisa Adachi** : arisa-eon :D gomawo uda review ^^ ini chap 2 uda kluar :) smoga suka yah eon :D YUNJAE IS REAL!

.

.

at least, adakah yg sudi meninggalkan review? :3 gomawo :)

.

* * *

><p>"…10 years, 20 years, Super Junior will be together forever.."—Super Junior<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Title :: You

Cast :: TVXQ members and others

Disclaimer :: I don't own them, of course ;)

Warnings :: AU, sho-ai.. bagi yang ngga suka, harap meninggalkan page ini sekarang juga.. :) soalnya aku ngga mau nanggung resiko mereka2 yang ntar mendadak jadi fujoshi ato fudanshi.. ^^

.

Annyeonghaseyo.. #bow

Mian karena ff ini apdet lama.. hahaha ~ dan aku benar2 ngucapin jeongmal gomawo buat reviewer yang **ryu fs** :D karena dy, aku jadi tergugah (?) buat ngelanjutin ni ff :) ternyata ff ini memang harus dilanjut ya? :D gomawo untuk review-mu, ryu-sshi :D ini udah apdet, mian kalo mengecewakan

Ne, ngga usah banyak bacot lagi, ini dia chapter 3-nya :D

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Jae...joong?" gumam U-Know seraya melepas kacamata hitamnya , menampilkan manik matanya yang sewarna dengan warna pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang.

"YUNHO! Aku merindukanmu.." Jaejoong mengelus nisan Yunho dengan lembut, "Sangat merindukanmu.." Jaejoong berbisik sambil kali ini meletakkan kepalanya diatas nisan Yunho.

TES!

U-Know menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati tetesan air itu menghantam kulit wajahnya. U-Know kembali menatap ke depan, dan mendapati Jaejoong yang masih tak bergerak memeluk makam Yunho. Tak menyadari bahwa gerimis telah datang, memulai tugasnya membasahi bumi.

"Sssh.." U-Know dapat mendengar dengan jelas desisan lembut Jaejoong, "Tenanglah, Yun.. Aku disini menjagamu.. Jangan takut.." Jaejoong melepas jaket yang dikenakannya, kemudian menyampirkannya sampai menyelimuti nisan berwarna putih gading tersebut, kemudian ikut membaringkan diri diatas nisan.

Samar-samar, U-Know dapat mendengar Jaejoong melantunkan _lullaby_ dengan lembut dari bibir plum-nya, sementara tangannya tetap mengelus nisan Yunho, berusaha menghapus air hujan yang makin deras menerpa dari atas, seolah tak ingin makam namja yang dicintainya itu basah.

U-Know, yang mulai merasa bosan melihat kelakuan Jaejoong segera memakai kacamatanya kembali, mengatur letak topinya agar tak memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan jelas, dan memakai masker yang biasa digunakannya untuk bertugas. Kemudian U-Know berjalan cepat kearah Jaejoong yang sudah kuyup dan bibirnya memucat akibat diguyur hujan yang datang makin hebat.

"Yun.." nafas Jaejoong mulai terasa sulit karena dinginnya udara. "Yunho.. Yunnie.. Bawa aku bersamamu.. Jebal.." mohon Jaejoong sambil menggaruk tanah makam Yunho, "Aku merindukanmu.. Kumohon, Yun.. Bawa aku—"

GREP!

U-Know dengan satu gerakan cepat langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya, membuat tubuh mungil itu sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam pelukan U-Know. Jaejoong, yang melihat sosok U-Know yang berpakaian serba hitam—dan ditambah masker hitam yang dikenakannya—mulai berpikir bahwa sekarang dirinya tengah diangkat oleh seorang malaikat maut.

'_Baguslah, dengan begini aku bisa bertemu dengan Yunho lagi.._' batin Jaejoong, kemudian menyamankan diri dalam pelukan sang malaikat maut—U-Know.

"Yunho.. Yunho.." Jaejoong yang kesadarannya tersisa sedikit hanya bisa terus menggumamkan nama Yunho sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menguasai pengelihatan Jaejoong.

.

.

_Yunho mulai berbalik sementara Jaejoon menahan lengan kekasihnya itu setengah memaksa._

"_Yun.. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong parau sambil tetap mencengkeram pergelanga tangan Yunho yang kemudian dilepaskan dengan lembut oleh namja itu._

"_Mianhae, Boo.. Aku harus pergi sekarang.." Yunho mengecup kilat bibir Jaejoong, "Aku janji suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi.." Yunho menepuk dada kekasihnya, "Aku titipkan separuh hatiku dalam hatimu, Boo.. Tolong jaga baik-baik.." _

_Jaejoong terkesiap, " Mwo? Aku tidak mau! Aku mau ikut Yunnie.." rengek Jaejoong manja, tapi Yunho menggeleng kecil. "Kepergianku sudah cukup lama, Boo.. Belajarlah untuk hidup tanpaku.."_

_Kata-kata Yunho barusan benar-benar menohok hati Jaejoong. Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa hidup tanpa Yunho? Seorang Kim Jaejoong takkan lengkap tanpa seorang Jung Yunho—begitulah menurut Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong menggeleng keras, "Andwae! Andwae! Aku tidak ingin hidup dengan mengkhianati perasaan Yunnie.." gumam Jaejoong, dan kemudian membawa dirinya dalam pelukan Yunho yang hangat dan menenangkan. Jaejoong terisak kecil, "Aku ingin bersama Yunho lagi.."_

_Yunhoterdiam, kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong pelan, berusaha meredakan tangis Jaejoong yang makin keras. Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan mengelus pipi putih Jaejoong yang basah oleh airmata. _

"_Belum, Boo.. Belum waktunya.." Yunho mengecup sekali lagi bibir merah Jaejoong. Bibir itu masih terasa manis, sama ketika Yunho terakhir kali merasakannya._

_Setelah beberapa saat, Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, diiringi Yunho yang mulai menghilang ditelan angin. Jaejoong mulai panik._

"_Yun! Yun, kau mau kemana? Kajima!" Jaejoong berusaha menggapai tubuh Yunho yang mulai terlihat samar dihadapannya, tetapi namja bermata musang itu hanya tersenyum lembut._

"_Sampai nanti, Joongie.." Yunho melambaikan tangannya, "Saranghaeyo.." _

_Jaejoong yang kebingungan terus mencari sosok yang telah hilang tersebut, seakan masih tidak percaya. Jaejoong jatuh terduduk, "YUNHO! KAJIMA! YUNHO!"_

.

"YUNHO!" Jaejoong tersentak bangun dengan dahi penuh peluh. Jaejoong melirik kebawah.

Selimut?

Jaejoong meraba-raba dirinya sendiri. Dirinya masih terasa nyata. Cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Jaejoong belum mati seperti yang tadi diduganya. Tangan Jaejoong terulur mengambil segelas air yang berada diatas meja kecil disebelah ranjangnya. Sambil minum, Jaejoong mengamati sekelilingnya.

Dinding putih..

Selimut putih..

Tiang infus..

Jaejoong benar-benar tahu ini dimana. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan bau obat yang menyengat seperti sekarang.

Sebuah kepala menyembul dipintu. "Sudah bangun, hyung?" Junsu berjalan dengan gusar menuju kearah Jaejoong.

"Hyung, hyung pingsan lagi kan di pemakaman?" Junsu bertanya dengan merengut, "Kan sudah kubilang hyung harus jaga badan!" Junsu memarahi Jaejoong dengan imut, sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum datar.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Su-ie?" Jaejoong meremas selimutnya, merasa kesal dengan semua tuduhan Junsu padanya. "Aku tidak pernah bisa jauh-jauh dari Yunho.. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku.." kata Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi di kalimat terakhir.

"SALAHKAN YUNHO YANG DENGAN SEENAKNYA MENINGGALKANKU BEGITU SAJA!" bentak Jaejoong tiba-tiba, membuat Junsu mundur sedikit. Hening beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Junsu dapat mendengar suara isakan Jaejoong samar-samar. Ne, Jaejoong menangis lagi—entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Sssh.. Sudah, hyung.." Junsu mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya, "Hyung tak berhak menyalahkan Yunho-hyung soal ini.." Junsu mengelus rambut Jaejoong pelan, seperti yang sering dilakukan Yunho dulu saat ia masih hidup.

"Bukan salah Yunho-hyung.. Bahkan mungkin Yunho-hyung tak tahu bahwa akan bernasib seperti ini, hyung.." Junsu masih memeluk Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Semua ini takdir, hyung.." bisik Junsu.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat ditengah tangisnya. "Takdir.." bisik Jaejoong parau, "Semua ini takdir ya?" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Junsu dengan paksa.

"Ini semua salah Tuhan, Su!" Jaejoong meledak, namun airmata masih belum berhenti mengalir dari matanya, "Tuhan jahat padaku! Tuhan jahat!"

Junsu tersentak dan membelalakkan matanya menatap Jaejoong, "HYUNG!" Junsu masih bertahan di tempatnya, "Kenapa kau berani-beraninya menyalahkan Tuhan, hyung? Tuhan itu pasti tahu yang terbaik bagi anak-anakNya, hyung! Sadarlah!" seru Junsu berusaha menyadarkan Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong makin kalap.

"Kalau begitu, tanyakan pada Tuhanmu itu, Su! Kenapa Dia merenggut hartaku yang paling berharga?" Jaejoong terisak makin keras, "Kenapa Dia merenggut Yunho dari sisiku? Padahal Dia tahu aku begitu menyayangi Yunho.. Aku begitu mencintainya, Su!" Jaejoong menutup wajah dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Junsu yang melihat betapa rapuhnya Jaejoong sekarang hanya bisa memeluknya lagi.

"Hiks.. Su.. Junsu.. Aku... aku merindukan Yunho, Su.. Hiks.." tangis Jaejoong di pelukan Junsu yang hatinya ikut teriris melihat hyung-nya menderita seperti ini. "Aku sangat mencintai Yunho, Su.. Hiks.."

Junsu hanya bisa mengelus punggung Jaejoong, '_Yunho-hyung, lihatlah apa yang terjadi setelah kau meninggalkannya.. Jaejoong-hyung kacau, hyung.. Kumohon, kembalilah.._' kini Junsu ikut memohon sambil menengadah menatap gantungan salib di dinding, berharap Tuhan mendengar doanya dan menyampaikannya pada Yunho.

.

.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Max pada U-Know yang kini sedang melamun tak tentu arah. Max kembali melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah U-Know yang sekarang berjengit kaget.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa sih? Kau tak dengar ya daritadi aku ngomong apa?" tebak Max sebal sambil meraih sebungkus keripik dan melahapnya. U-Know nyengir merasa bersalah, "Mianhae, Max.. Aku...sedang melamun tadi.." kata U-Know terus terang. Max masih saja terus menatap keluar jendela, tentu dengan tidak melupakan bungkus keripik yang masih ada di tangannya.

Taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di kawasan Myeongdong. Max dengan sigap mengambil uang dari kantongnya dan memberikan pada si ahjussi supir taksi.

"Gomawo, ahjussi.." kata Max sambil tersenyum yang juga dibalas senyuman si supir. Max keluar disusul U-Know yang masih sibuk membenahi barang bawaannya.

Max berdecak, "Hyung! Buat apa kau bawa-bawa semua itu? Kita kan disini untuk bersenang-senang, bukannya bertugas!" tegur Max sambil mulai berlari menuju stan penjual es krim. U-Know tersenyum simpul, mendadak teringat tujuan mereka kesini. Ya, Max mengajaknya ke Myeongdong untuk berjalan-jalan melepas penat setelah selama sebulan disibukkan dengan berbagai macam tugas. Sesekali pembunuh bayaran juga perlu beristirahat, bukan?

U-Know segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Max, adiknya yang sudah berdiri memasang senyum lebarnya yang manis sambil membawa dua _cone_ es krim.

"Hyung! Ayo kita hari ini bersenang-senang!"

.

Sebuah suara kecil samar-samar terdengar dari dalam sebuah gereja di kawasan Myeongdong. Apabila kita melongok kedalam gereja, maka akan terlihat sesosok namja yang kini tengah berdoa dengan serius didalam gereja.

"...dan aku memohon kepadaMu, berkatilah semua yang kukenal, Umma, Appa, Junho, Chunnie, dan khususnya Jaejoong-hyung, Tuhan.." Junsu menarik nafas sejenak, "Dan kumohon, tolong sampaikan salamku pada Yunho-hyung di surga.. Tolong bilang padanya, bahwa Jaejoongie-hyung amat merindukannya.." Junsu mengakhiri doanya dengan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap patung Yesus yang terpasang di dinding gereja itu. "Amin.."

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gereja. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya sebentar, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun bawah tanah, bermaksud untuk kembali ke rumah sakit menemani Jaejoong—Jaejoong sekarang sedang dijaga oleh Yoochun.

Junsu baru saja mau melangkahkan kakinya menuju eskalator ketika sebuah wajah yang yang sangat dikenalnya masuk kedalam pengelihatannya.

Junsu _shock_. Tangannya langsung bergerak mengucek matanya sendiri, memohon supaya ia salah lihat.

Tapi sepertinya matanya masih baik-baik saja. Terbukti dari siluet wajah yang tidak berubah itu meskipun Junsu sudah mengucek matanya berulang kali.

Junsu melongo sesaat sebelum kemudian berteriak nyaring, "YUNHO-HYUUUUUUUUNG!"

Dan yang menjadi sasaran teriakan Junsu—yang kita tahu jelas itu adalah U-Know—segera berhenti berjalan. Firasatnya menjadi sangat buruk mendengar suara yang mirip lumba-lumba memanggilnya dengan nama yang digunakan Jaejoong untuk memanggilnya.

U-Know merogoh sakunya, mencoba mencari-cari kacamata hitam dan maskernya. Tapi sepertinya benda-benda itu semuanya ia tinggaalkan di apartemennya. Mengingat tadi Max memintanya untuk tidak membawa semua barang itu. Dan sekarang U-Know benar-benar merasa ingin mencakar Max—yang kini sedang berjalan didepan U-Know dengan polosnya—dan tidak memasakkan makanan untuknya selama sebulan.

Max berhenti berjalan, "Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Max, kemudian suara lumba-lumba itu terdengar lagi, "YUNHO-HYUUUUNG!~" kini Junsu mulai melarikan kaki-kakinya menghampiri U-Know yang mulai panik dan Max yang masih bingung apa yang terjadi.

U-Know menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk berlari, "Max, ikut aku.."

"Mau kemana hyu—WUAAAA!~" perkataan Max terpotong begitu saja saat U-Know menarik tangannya, memaksanya ikut berlari untuk menghindari Junsu yang ternyata larinya cepat. Sangat berbeda dengan Jaejoong.

"YUNH-HYUUUUNG!~ CHANKAMMAN!~" Junsu masih terus berlari dengan semangat sementara U-Know—dan kali ini Max juga ikut serta berlari menghindari kejaran Junsu. Hampir sama seperti saat U-Know menghindari kejaran Jaejoong.

GREP!

Jantung U-Know rasanya berhenti saat sesuatu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Yunho-hyung?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Heuuuum ~ #author menghela nafas

Adakah yang masih inget sama ni ff? Beneran deh ni ff udah nyaris bulukan di akun ffn XD kalo bukan gara2 flashdiskku ilang, pasti udah apdet dari dulu2.. ==' beneran deh, chap 3 udah jadi separuh, tinggal lanjut, ehhh ~ flashdisk ilang ==' sebeeeeeeel!

Ne aku mau bales review dulu, kali aja ada reader lama yang baca XD #plak

And, here we go here we go ~

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ryu fs** : huweeee gomawo udah review :) dan ini chap 3nya ~ mian kalo mengecewakan jeongmal mianhae ~ #180 degree bow

.

**YuyaLoveSungmin** : huweee ini kuusahakan bakal apdet seminggu sekali deh :) kuusahakan soalnya juga liat2 sikon ya chingu :) hehehe.. ini chap 3-nya, mian lama dan kalo mengecewakan

.

**putryboO** : Yunjae is real :D hehehe ~ ne, ini udah lanjut, mian kalo apdetnya lama dan mengecewakan

.

**ryu fs (again)** : walaaah ~ sampe review 2x jeongmal mianhae ya chingu

.

**.ange males login** : shienny! :D nih chap 3-nya mian apdet lama dan mengecewakan.. ngg tahu nih kamu baca ato nggak :p hehehe ~ istri Siwon mah Kibum ~ XD yang titiknya banyak...? O.O #mulai menggila

.

**Fitria cassielf** : huweeeee ~ gomaw udah dibilang seru mian kalo chap ini ngg ada adegan berdarah-darahnya.. soalnya saya sendiri ngg tau apa yang saya tulis disini ==' #authornya lagi babbo

Mian kalo apdetnya lama dan mengecewakan

.

**jaejung love** : ne, secara ngg sengaja ketemu di kuburan XD sesuatu banget yah? #plakkk

.

**Akira Istrinya Eunhyuk forever** : eon ~ Hyuk mah Cuma punyakuuuuu ~ #ngaku2 #digaplok Hae

Kkk ~ gomawo uda dibilang seru XD ngg tahu deh eon baca yg chap ini ato nggak :p hehehe ~ tapi kalo baca review yah eon :D

.

**Arisa gak login** : ngg, eon.. tapi kebetulan memang satu kompleks pemakaman :p dan dengan teriakan Jaemma yang sekeras itu, bukan ngg mungkin Yunppa denger kan? :p #plakkk #banyak omong

Mian kalo apdet lama dan mengecewakan, eon

.

**Hinata Fuyuki H** : hyaaa ~ ini chap 3-nya.. mian kalo apdet luamaaa dan mengecewakan ~ TT^TT

Hehehe.. ne, makam mereka ngg sebelahan, tapi memang kebetulan satu kompleks :p

.

**Dhikae** : hiks huwee ~ #ikutan nangis #digampar

Kkk ~ author sendiri malah masih bimbang ini mau dibuat angst ato ngga :p #plak mian kalo apdet lama dan mengecewakan

.

**Shim MinKa** : huahahaha ~ trnyata byk jga yg ketipu ma si bebek ya? XDD #plak

Kalo U-know ngg kasar ama Jaemma kan ntar ngg seru :p #digampar Jaemma. Mian kalo apdet lama dan mengecewakan

.

**rara** : ne, gomawo udah dibilang menarik :D mian kalo apdet lama dan mengecewakan TT^TT ne, disini kubikin karakter 'U-Know' kasar dan nggak ada lembut2nya.. DX

.

**Blueberry Spring** : huweeee mian kalo apdet lama dan mengecewakan TT^TT yah, sbenernya kasian sih ngliat Jaemma dibentak gitu, tapi mw gimana lagi (?) XD #plakk

.

**Kim JaeNa onlylove YunJaeYooSuMin** : bukan sebelahan tapi emang kebetulan satu kompleks :3 kkk ~ min kalo apdet lama dan mengecewakan TT^TT

.

**Maykyuminnie** : hehehe.. mian aku ngg bsa memenuhi prmntaanmu chingu akibat dari hilangnya flashdisk yang berharga ==' hiks.. mian bwt apdet lama dan mengecewakan

.

**Princess Angela** : MinKyu? Hmm ~ kebetulan juga aku lagi lumayan suka ama MinKyu.. :D ntar deh kucari saat tepat Max ketemu Kyu :D kkk ~

.

**vely** : hehehe aku hampr yakin rewier yang ini juga uda lupa ama ni ff :D #tawa miris

mianhae ya chingu, aku ngg bisa mngabulkan prmohonanmu untuk apdet kilat TT^TT sperti yang sdh aku jelasin diatas, flashdisk saya ilang ~ TT^TT

.

**Amaaa** : sedih? Samaa, author jga sedih :'( #plak

MinKyu? Huwee ~ aku prtimbangkan deh :D soalnya tadi ada reviewer juga yang minta MinKyu.. tapi apapun ntar keputusan author, kuhaap semuanya menerima dengan lapang dada, ya? :)

.

**ChaChullie247** : kkk ~ mrka trpisah karena takdir ~ #plakk. Ayooo Jaemma ~ kejar U-know ampe dapet ~ #ikutan heboh

.

**LittleLiappe** : udah tuh eon :D salam balik kecup perancis dari kyumin XD #plakk

.

.

* * *

><p>Ne, at least, bersediakah memberikan author babbo ini secuil review? :3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Title :: You

Cast :: TVXQ members and others

Disclaimer :: TVXQ dan JYJ milik Cassie.. terus, Jaejoong milik Yunho, Hero milik U-Know, terus Junsu milik Yoochun dan Xiah milik Micky.. sedangkan Changmin itu anak hasil hubungan (?) YunJae dan Max itu hasil hubungan U-Hero.. :DD #author ngayalnya keterlaluan #tolong sadarkan author ~

Warnings :: AU, sho-ai.. bagi yang ngga suka, harap meninggalkan page ini sekarang juga.. :) soalnya aku ngga mau nanggung resiko mereka2 yang ntar mendadak jadi fujoshi ato fudanshi.. ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

ne, ini chap 4-nya.. :) mian kalo agak lama, tapi seenggaknya ngg selama waktu nunggu chap 3 kan? XD #ditendang

yah, oke, saya tahu ini pendek.. -_- pendek banget malah.. tapi apa daya, seminggu semedi cuma ini yang nampang di otak saya.. maafkanlah author pabbo ini.. m(_ _)m

oh iya, disini juga bakal banyak diceritain brothership-nya U-Know ama Max :D mian kalo mgkn alurnya kecepeten, soalnya ini saya juga bingung gimana cara bikin alur jadi lambat.. apa alurnya harus direm ato gimana #authornya mulai gila

yak, sebelum saya mulai menggila dan membacot tanpa henti, silakan langsung dibaca sajaaa :D

.

* * *

><p>"Yunho-hyung..?"<p>

DEG.

Jantung U-Know benar-benar berhenti kali ini. U-Know dapat merasakan keringat dingin meluncur bebas dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Yunho-hyung? Ini benar kau, kan?" Junsu masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan U-Know, kali ini makin kuat.

U-Know menoleh perlahan sambil sedikit meringis, "Jeosonghamnida.. Tapi aku bukan—"

"Siapa kau?" terdengar lengkingan marah dari Max. "Dia hyung-ku! Seenaknya saja kau mengklaim hyung-ku! Dan namanya adalah U-Know! Bukan Yunho!" Max membentak Junsu yang sekarang menarik pergelangan tangan U-Know makin keras, membuat pergelangan tangan itu sekarang memerah.

"Ani! Ini Yunho-hyung! Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat, dasar kau namja tiang listrik kelebihan kalsium!" Junsu mengatai Max, yang akhirnya malah makin memancing amarah Max yang dari awal sudah marah karena Junsu seenaknya menarik-narik U-Know—Max benar-benar _brother__complex_.

"Mwo? Kau bilang ini hyung-mu? Kalian bersekongkol ya? Sudah jelas aku tahu benar bahwa ini adalah Yunho-hyung!" jerit Junsu kemudian menyeret lengan U-Know, "Hyung, ikut aku! Hyung harus tahu! Jae-hyung sangat merindukanmu, tahu! Dia di rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Ya!" Max makin murka, "Hyung-ku tidak tahu siapa itu 'Jae' yang kau maksud! Hyungku hanya tahu seseorang! Jangan banyak mimpi, lumba-lumba!" raung Max sambil sekarang mencengkeram kerah baju Junsu yang tangannya masih berusaha menyeret U-Know.

U-Know makin kebingungan saat Junsu berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Max dan menyeretnya, terlebih saat Junsu mengucapkan nama 'Jae-hyung'. 'Jae' yang dimaksud Junsu... apakah itu Jaejoong?

"Err.." U-Know melepaskan tangan Junsu, "Jeosonghamnida, tapi sejujurnya... Aku bahkan tak mengenal hyung-mu itu.." katanya, kemudian memandang tajam mata Junsu.

Max ikut melotot menatap namja imut dihadapannya tersebut, "Ha! Dengar itu, lumba-lumba jelek! Hyung-ku tak mengenal hyung-mu, kan?" seru Max, merasa menang. Yah, akhirnya sifat kekanakannya keluar juga.

U-Know menatap tajam dongsaeng-nya itu. "Diam saja, Max.." kata U-Know dingin, yang langsung mendiamkan Max yang salah tingkah karena ditegur U-Know.

Junsu menunduk kuyu, "Hyung.." Junsu menatap U-Know dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Benarkah hyung tak mengenal Jae-hyung? Jebal, hyung ~ Kondisi Jae-hyung kritis, hyung.. Jae-hyung hampir gila karenamu, hyung.." rengek Junsu sambil berusaha menarik-narik lengan baju U-Know, tapi dicegah oleh Max.

"Ya! Lumba-lumba autis! Jangan sentuh—"

"Ya! AKU HANYA MEMINTANYA BERTEMU HYUNG-KU SAJA! DIA ITU YUNHO-HYUNG! KALAU YUNHO-HYUNG SUDAH BERTEMU JAE-HYUNG, HYUNGMU INI MAU KAUMAKAN-PUN JUGA BOLEH!" Junsu yang tidak tahan akhirnya membentak Max yang sekarang melotot cengo.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG, NAMANYA U-KNOW HYUNG! DAN BUKANNYA YUNHO-HYUNG! KAU NGOTOT AMAT SIH?" Max balas membentak Junsu yang kini mengerutkan keningnya.

"ANI! ANI! INI PASTI YUNHO-HYUNG!" Junsu berpaling kearah U-Know, "KAU YUNHO-HYUNG, KAN? MENGAKU, TIDAK!" Junsu sampai mengancam U-Know yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"BUKAN! AKU TAHU PERSIS SIAPA HYUNG-KU! DAN NAMANYA ITU U-KNOW, BUKANNYA YUNHO!" Max menjerit penuh kemarahan tepat didepan wajah Junsu yang kini mengkeret, ketakutan melihat Max yang sudah benar-benar mengamuk. Junsu bahkan sampai jatuh terduduk diatas trotoar saking takutnya, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan wajahnya pucat. Seolah melihat iblis yang murka.

Junsu menengadah takut, menatap Max yang masih terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya, dan U-Know yang kini mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud membantu Junsu berdiri.

Junsu menerima uluran tangan U-Know, "Hyung... Hyung benar-benar bukan—"

"Jeosonghamnida," U-Know menghela nafas, "Aku benar-benar bukan 'Yunho'.. Benar kata dongsaeng-ku, namaku U-Know.." jelas U-Know sambil tetap berusaha sabar.

"Ani! Ani! Ani!" Junsu menggeleng makin keras kepala, airmata mulai berjatuhan dari mata bulatnya. "Kau..hiks.. Kau Yunho-hyung, kan? Hiks.." Junsu terisak sambil menarik-narik lengan baju U-Know, "Kumohon ~ Ikutlah denganku, hyung.. Kumohon ~" Junsu kembali terduduk di trotoar.

Max mendengus, "Ya! Bisa juga kau memaksa hyung-ku dengan cara begini.. Apa sih yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin—"

"Diamlah dulu, Max.." satu kalimat dari U-Know berhasil membungkam mulut Max yang kini menyipitkan matanya, merasa dianaktirikan oleh hyung-nya sendiri. U-Know mengusap lembut rambut Junsu yang masih terisak dan membantunya berdiri.

U-Know mengacak rambut Junsu seperti saat ia mengacak rambut Max, membuat Max harus mati-matian menekan rasa cemburunya. Max sangat tidak suka jika harus membagi hyung-nya dengan orang lain.

"Lumba-lumba, dengarkan aku.." U-Know meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Junsu yang masih terisak. Junsu melirik kearah U-Know dengan pandangan sedikit ragu, "H-Hyung..."

U-Know tersenyum, "Sekarang, pulanglah.. Sejujurnya, benar kata dongsaeng-ku.. Aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu dan hyung-mu.." U-Know menepuk kepala Junsu yang matanya mulai sayu lagi, "Tapi... Aku mendoakan serta mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk hyung-mu, dan juga dirimu, ne?" kata U-Know lembut, kemudian menarik Junsu dalam pelukannya.

Junsu melotot saat merasakan lengan kekar U-Know memeluknya. Rasanya persis sama saat Yunho memeluknya dulu.

Junsu sedikit tertegun, 'Sepertinya jiwa Yunho-hyung benar-benar bersemayam dalam tubuh namja ini..' batin Junsu sambil menyamankan diri dan menggesekkan kepalanya di dada U-Know, membuat U-Know sedikit kegelian.

U-Know melepas pelukannya, "Nah, sekarang pulanglah, ne? Hyung-mu pasti cemas.." U-Know segera berjalan ke sisi Max yang sudah manyun berat karena sedari tadi tidak diperhatikan oleh U-Know.

U-Know melambai, "Annyeong.." kemudian mulai berjalan bersama Max menjauh dari Junsu yang kini sudah mulai heboh memanggil-manggilnya lagi.

"Hyung! Apa kita masih bisa ketemu?" seru Junsu sambil membentuk tangannya menjadi corong, bermaksud mengeraskan suaranya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu sama sekali.

Dengan gerakan lambat, U-Know menoleh kearah Junsu, "Percayalah, kau takkan mau bertemu denganku lagi.."

.

.

"Mwo? Kau bertemu Yunho-hyung?" Yoochun setengah berseru sembari tangannya membenarkan letak selimut Jaejoong yang kini tertidur lelap.

"Ya! Kau tidak percaya padaku?" seru Junsu agak keras sambil menggembungkan pipinya imut. Yoochun mendesah berat, "Apa ini karena kau terlalu banyak mengurus Jaejoong-hyung ya?"

"Ya! Park Yoochun! Aku tidak gila! Aku yakin aku tadi bertemu dengan Yunho-hyung! Kalau kau lihat perawakannya, maka kau pasti akan sangat yakin bahwa itu Yunho-hyung!" Junsu protes sekaligus bibirnya mulai menceritakan semua yang ada pada diri U-Know yang dianggapnya mirip dengan Yunho sementara Yoochun mendengarkan setengah hati.

"Tunggu..." Yoochun tiba-tiba memotong ocehan kekasihnya dengan meletakkan satu tangannya didepan wajah kekasihnya. Junsu yang kelimatnya menjadi korban pemotongan (?) manyun.

"Apa—"

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar Yunho-hyung?" Yoochun bergumam pelan, sembari matanya bergerak-gerak resah—kebiasaannya saat sedang gelisah. Junsu mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, Chunnie.." Junsu duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekasihnya. Matanya bergerak kearah Jaejoong yang masih diam tak bergerak diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Ngh.." Jaejoong bergerak sedikit, "Yun..ho.. Yun..nie bear ~" gumam Jaejoong sebentar, kemudian kembali pulas.

"Hyung..." panggil Junsu pelan, "Kau sangat merindukan Yunho-hyung ya?" Junsu tersenyum miris sambil meremas tangan Yoochun yang juga memandangi Jaejoong dengan kalut.

.

.

"Ya! Max.. Masa begitu saja kau marah? Kau tahu kan aku akan terus bersamamu.. Bagaimanapun, kau itu dongsaeng-ku satu-satunya.." U-Know berusaha merayu Max keluar kamar.

BRUGH!

Max—sepertinya—melempar bantalnya menghantam pintu. "Pergi sana hyung jelek! Bilang saja kalau sudah nggak sayang sama Max! Urusi saja lumba-lumba autis itu!" Max masih ngambek.

U-Know masih setia mengetuk pintu kamar Max, tak dipedulikannya berbagai macam barang yang dilempar Max ke pintu kamarnya. "Max! Keluarlah! Kau butuh makan! Ppali-ya! Besok kita ada tugas penting!" U-Know masih berusaha merayu dongsaeng-nya itu keluar kamar.

"Shireo! Tugas besok hyung kerjakan saja sendiri! Hyung jelek!" raungan marah itu kembali terdengar, membuat U-Know menghela nafas panjang.

"Max.. Ayolaaah ~ Kau tahu aku tak bisa melaksanakan tugas tanpamu.." kata U-Know sambil menyandarkan diri di pintu kamar Max yang masih dikunci rapat oleh pemiliknya.

"Biarkan! Hyung jahat! Hyung jelek! Jadikan saja lumba-lumba itu adikmu kalau kau memang lebih suka sama lumba-lumba itu!" Max sekarang meninju pintu kamarnya berulang kali melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Sebenarnya masalahnya sederhana, hanya karena Max—yang notabene terlalu _brother__complex__—_cemburu pada perlakuan U-Know pada Junsu.

U-Know masih berusaha, "Sudahlah, Max.. Aku tidak ingin lumba-lumba itu jadi adikku.. Adikku itu cuma satu.. Kau adikku, Max.." U-Know berusaha memasang suara memelas (?)

"..."

"Max..?" panggil U-Know saat mendapati tak ada lagi suara raungan maupun suara barang yang dilempar Max ke pintu.

"Max..?" panggil U-Know lebih keras. Dirinya mulai khawatir. Pasalnya, Max bukan jenis orang yang takut berbuat nekat. Bisa saja kan, Max malah menembak kepalanya sendiri saking cemburunya—ah, oke, itu berlebihan.

"Max..?" panggil U-Know. Telinganya seperti mendengar suara tangisan lirih dari dalam kamar Max. U-Know menggedor pintu kamar Max setengah panik.

"Max? Max! Max! Buka pintunya!" seru U-Know sambil terus menggedor pintu kamar dengan brutal.

CKLEK.

Pintu kamar terbuka tiba-tiba, menampilkan Max, dengan wajah kuyu dan bersimbah air mata. U-Know spontan memeluk dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Max.. Max.. Wae—"

"Kumohon jangan buang aku, hyung.." Max membalas pelukan U-Know dengan sangat erat, "Kumohon jangan buang aku.." Max merundukkan kepalanya, membenamkan wajahnya di dada U-Know.

U-Know mengacak rambut Max sambil tersenyum lembut, "Siapa yang akan membuangmu, hm? Aku tidak akan membuangmu.."

Max mulai terisak lagi, "Ji-Jinjjayo, hyung? Benarkah hyung tak akan membuangku?"

U-Know mengangguk, "Ne.. Aku takkan membuangmu, Max.. Tenanglah.." kata U-Know sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Max membasahi permukaan kaus yang dipakai U-Know dengan airmatanya, "Sudah cukup umma dan appa yang membuangku, hyung.. Kumohon, jangan buang aku, hyung.." Max memohon sambil terus memeluk U-Know.

U-Know merasakan pelukan Max yang makin kuat. Tangannya beranjak mengelus rambut hitam Max. "Ne.. Tenanglah.. Aku berani janji aku takkan membuangmu seperti yang dilakukan umma dan appa-mu, Max.." U-Know mengelus-elus punggung Max yang pelukannya melonggar.

"Hyung.. Malam ini aku mau tidur sama hyung, ya?" dan keluarlah sudah sisi kekanakan Max yang sangat manja pada hyung-nya. U-Know nyengir, "Boleh.."

Max kembali memeluk U-Know, "Aku sayang sama hyung! Saranghamnida, hyung!"

Keduanya masih berpelukan selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya suara Max memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Hyung, buatkan aku ramen dong ~~"

.

=TBC=

.

* * *

><p>nyehehehe ~ #ketawa nista<p>

apaan dah si Max kubikin cengeng disini? XD #ngakak miris #emang ada?

yah, jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review di chap 3 :* #kecup readers

ini mau bales reviewnya sebagai tanda terima kasih ^^

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyun<strong>**Hyumin**: yunho kam meningal gegara ketabrak truk :D maafkan aku yg bikin alesan matinya kaga kreatif m(_ _)m ini uda apdet, Hyun :D btw, emg Hyun inosen? O.o #ditabok

.

**Kang****Rae****Mi**: akh, jinjjayo? :D gomawo! ^^ masalah Yunnie udah dijelasin di review atas :D *tunjuk2 review Hyun* kekeke ~ ne, tu flashdisk emg lagi kaga jodoh ama aku kali ye? XP

.

**loppyloppy**: kkk ~ gomawo uda mw nunggu :D ini chap 4-nya dateeeng ~ :D

.

**magiciankunai**: U-Know tau nama Jae kan Jae sndiri yg kasi tau :p liat deh chappie2 sblmx, kali aja nemu pas momen perkenalannya mreka :D #plakk

ne, tumben2an Junsu jadi ganas XD

.

**LittleLiappe**: kkk ~ jinjja eon? :D itu tandanya aku lgi hobi nyiksa org belakangan ini :D #plak

Permainan Tuhan adalah sebuah misterii ~~~ O.O #pasang muka sok serius

.

**BumBumJin**: jinjja? Mian kalo waktu chap lalu update-nya kelamaan akh, ntar kalo YunJae nc-an pasti keinget biologi :D #plakbuaghduagh

.

**Hinata****Fuyuki****H**: ne, yg ngbawa Jaemma ke RS ntuh U-Know :D yah, maklum, Junsu kan dongsaeng kesayangan Jaemma :p senasib sesama uke tuh soalnya :p #plakk #ngg ada hubungannya

.

**Jaejung****love**: kkk ~ memang, yg ini jga kurang panjang kok :p #malah ngaku #plakk

Chap depan kuusahain puanjaaaaang deh :D tapi ngg janji yah :p #dibantai rame2

.

**siilz** : ne, gwaenchana :D kkk ~ jinjja? Minta pndpt soal ff ini dong :D

.

**YuyaLoveSungmin** : kkk ~ jinjja? :D waaa kita samaan chingu ^^ #plakk

Ne, ini uda apdet lagi.. :D kelamaan ato malah kecepetan apdetnya? O.O

.

**minari**: bikin orang penasaran kan tugas seorang author :p #plakkbuaghhduaghhh #dibantai, dicakar, dikuliti

ini udah apdet lagi kok :D jadi mungkin rasa penasaranmu (sedikit) terobati :p

.

**Shin****Ri****Young**: *jleb jleb jleb* #sfx panah yang nancep di jantung XD

Kmu blak-blakan banget sih chingu T.T tapi yah, chap ini juga pendek looh ~~ :D #plak

Ini udah lanjut :D barusan aja kmu baca :p #plak

.

**ryu****cassie**: jinjja? :D gomawo dukungannya :D aku akan berusaha! #emang apaan

.

**iraira** : jinjja? :D gomawo :D ini uda apdet walopun ngg ASAP :p

.

**Kim****HanKyu**: kalo Jae bwt chingu, aku pilih Changmin ajah deh :D #plakk #ditabok Jaemma

.

**maykyuminnie** : ini next chap udah datang :D kalo gt mgkn masalah ada di modem, chingu :D modemku jga sering gitu kok.. #ngaku

.

**Han****Haneul** : CHAGIYAAAAA!~~~~~~~~ #terjang #peluk #ngg mau lepas #ditabok

Ne, gwaenchana, Na :D kkk ~ aku jga blakangan ini jrg ada pulsa -_- #efek males beli #ditendang Nana

Jatuh cinta kan butuh proses.. :D seperti saat Kyu jatuh cinta ama Umin ~~ #lah?

Emg yg lalu ama yg ini pendek, chagi :D ngg apa ya? #plak

.

**Enno****KimLee** : ne, sama2 nyesek ditinggal pasangannya X_X kasiaaaan T.T siapa sih authornya? #readers : *tunjuk2 iino* #author ga sadar diri

.

.

* * *

><p>ne, sekarang boleh aku minta review? :DD semakin banyak review, maka akan makin berkobar semangat saya bwt ngelanjutin ni ff :DD<p>

mau ff ini lanjut? Gampang! Tinggal klik dan isi kotak review dengan review bermutu yang anda miliki :D #gaya SPG #plakbuaghduaghh

yah, sebelum saya habis gegara bnyk promosi, saya undur diri dulu :D annyeong ~


	5. Chapter 5

Title :: You

Cast :: TVXQ members and others

Disclaimer :: TVXQ dan JYJ milik Cassie.. terus, Jaejoong milik Yunho, Hero milik U-Know, terus Junsu milik Yoochun dan Xiah milik Micky.. sedangkan Changmin itu anak hasil hubungan (?) YunJae dan Max itu hasil hubungan U-Hero.. :DD #author ngayalnya keterlaluan #tolong sadarkan author ~

Warnings :: AU, sho-ai.. bagi yang ngga suka, harap meninggalkan page ini sekarang juga.. :) soalnya aku ngga mau nanggung resiko mereka2 yang ntar mendadak jadi fujoshi ato fudanshi.. ^^

.

* * *

><p>annyeong :D sebelumnya, saya mau ngucapin, Merry Christmas buat yang merayakan ^^ ne, Celi tau ini kecepetan dua hari =.= tapi ngga apa ya? :D #plak #dimarahi Santa<p>

yaak, ini memang ku-post tepatan ama tanggal di kalender Jae xD #plak. Jadinya biar reader bacanya enak (?) kkk ~

dan boleh aku minta review yang banyak? :D itung2 buat hadiah Natal saya gituh X3 kkk ~ yah, boleh yak? :D *puppy eyes*

yasudahlah, daripada ntar reader bosen duluan, ini chap 5-nya :D mian kalo abal ,

.

.

* * *

><p>Matahari baru saja muncul ketika Jaejoong terbangun.<p>

Namja cantik itu mengucek matanya dan mendapati Yoochun dan Junsu yang tertidur dalam posisi berpelukan di sofa ruang rawatnya di rumah sakit. _Couple_ itu tidur dengan sangat damai.

Posisi Yoochun yang memeluk Junsu dan posisi Junsu yang meringkuk dalam pelukan kekasihnya tak urung membuat Jaejoong iri juga. Jaejoong memandang sedikit pilu pada pasangan yang masih lelap itu, berusaha mengintimidasi pasangan tersebut dengan tatapan matanya yang sebenarnya tak berfungsi sama sekali.

Jaejoong melirik kearah kalender yang terpasang di dinding ruang rawatnya.

23 Desember.

'_Sebentar __lagi __Natal, __ya?_' batin Jaejoong sambil tersenyum miris dan meremas selimutnya penuh ironi.

Mengingat Natal hanya akan menyakiti hatinya dan mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Seseorang yang biasa dikenalnya sebagai kekasihnya, atau... seorang Jung Yunho.

Sesaat, namja cantik itu terdiam sambil meremas selimutnya. Otaknya sibuk mengingat-ingat momen-momen Natal yang telah dilaluinya bersama Yunho tahun-tahun lalu.

.

_=flashback=_

_._

"_Mianhae, Joongie-ya.. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu malam ini.." kata Yunho dengan dingin, sedingin salju yang turun di malam Natal saat Jaejoong memintanya menemaninya. _

_Jaejoong merengut lucu, "Waeyo, Yunnie..? Aku kesepian ~ Appa dan Umma tidak akan pulang lagi tahun ini.." Jaejoong merajuk, berusaha membujuk kekasihnya untuk menghabiskan malam Natal dengannya._

_Yunho mendesah berat, "Aku...hanya tidak ingin saja, Joongie.." erang Yunho, "Sekali-kali jangan terlalu manja, Joongie.. Kau itu namja, kan?" tanya Yunho yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan di telinga Jaejoong. _

_Jaejoong meledak, "Kalau memang tidak mau menemani ya sudah! Tidak usah sampai seperti itu, apalagi sampai mengejekku seperti itu!" Jaejoong berseru penuh emosi kearah ponselnya yang masih terhubung dengan Yunho._

"_Aku benci Yunnie!" seru terakhir Jaejoong, dan—_

_PIK._

_Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Jaejoong._

_Sementara ditempatnya, Yunho hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kekasihnya yang emosi. Menurutnya, Jaejoong yang marah terdengar begitu imut._

"_Masalah Joongie, selesai.. Sekarang saatnya menyiapkan hadiah untuk Joongie.." gumam kecil namja tampan itu sembari mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya._

_._

"_Aku benci Yunniiieeeeee~~!" jerit Jaejoong seraya melompat-lompat diatas ranjangnya. Jaejoong kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Namja yang benar-benar diharapkannya bersedia menemaninya di malam Natal yang sepi ini justru menolak dengan alasan sekonyol itu._

"_Huwaaaa ~ Sepinyaa.." Jaejoong menghela nafas dan menyambar ponselnya yang tadi ia lemparkan keatas bantal. Dicarinya kontak yang dikiranya bisa menemaninya. Pikirannya tertuju ke salah satu nama di kontak tersebut._

_Junsu._

_Dengan __cepat __ditekannya __tombol _dial _dan __segera __didengarnya __suara __Junsu __yang __menyambut __panggilannya._

"_Yeoboseyo, hyu—"_

"_Junsu-yaaa ~~" Jaejoong kembali merajuk, tapi kali ini pada Junsu._

"_Waeyo, hyung? Aku tidak bisa lama-lama.. Chunnie mengajakku kencan.." kata Junsu dengan tergesa, membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya._

"_Kencan ya?" Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Tidak jadi, deh.. Sana kencanlah dengan Yoochun.. Nikmati waktumu, Su-ie.. Annyeong.." dan lagi-lagi pembicaraan diputus secara sepihak oleh Jaejoong yang kini benar-benar merasa sebal._

_Jaejoong membanting dirinya ke ranjang. "Semuanya menikmati malam Natal sementara aku sendirian disini.. Eung ~" Jaejoong bergelung memeluk boneka beruang ukuran jumbo pemberian Yunho._

'Kurasa lebih baik aku tidur saja..'_batin __Jaejoong __seraya __meraih _earphone _dan __memasangnya __di__telinganya, __seraya __memejamkan __matanya._

_Tak berapa lama, Jaejoong sudah sibuk sendiri di alam mimpinya._

_._

_TING TONG._

_Jaejoong __masih __saja __terlelap __damai, __masih __dengan _earphone _terpasang __di__telinganya, __memainkan __lagu __favorit __Jaejoong._

_TING TONG._

_Bunyi bel terdengar lagi, tapi tentu saja tak cukup untuk membangunkan Jaejoong._

"_Joongie-yaa ~" rupanya orang diluar sana sudah sedikit tidak sabar dikarenakan terlalu lamanya sang pemilik rumah a.k.a Jaejoong membukakan pintu._

_TING TONG._

"_Joongie-ya ~" Yunho yang berada di luar sudah benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu kekasihnya membukakan pintu. Jadi, sekarang Yunho meraih ponselnya dan segera menelepon nomor Jaejoong dengan tidak sabar._

_Sementara di kamar Jaejoong.._

_Jaejoong __terlonjak __bangun __karena __kaget __tiba-tiba __telinganya __terisi __penuh __oleh __suara _ringtone_-nya __yang __bisa __dibilang __lagu __yang __sedikit _hard RnB_._

"_Mwo? Nugu? Nugu?" Jaejoong langsung melompat bangun dari ranjang dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dengan gaya siap berkelahi. Jaejoong baru menghentikan kegiatannya setelah merasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak dikantong celananya._

_Jaejoong merogoh kantong celananya dan mendapati ponselnya bertuliskan..._

'_Yunho__Yunnie__Bear_calling_'_

"_Aigoo!__Yunnie!__" __Jaejoong __langsung __memencet __tombol __hijau __pada __ponselnya__—__dengan _earphone _masih __terpasang __di__telinga._

"_Yeoboseyo?" sapa Jaejoong seketika, tanpa diketahui membuat Yunho tersenyum._

"_Yeoboseyo, Joongie-ya.. Lama sekali kau menjawab panggilanku.." keluh Yunho seraya sengaja meniup-niup udara, "Dingin sekali disini.. Kau mau menemaniku?"_

_Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Memangnya kau ada dimana sekarang?" _

_Yunho tersenyum manis, "Didepan rumahmu.." jawabnya santai seolah tanpa dosa._

_Jaejoong melongo, "MWO?" Jaejoong segera berlari menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu dengan sedikit kasar._

_Jaejoong langsung melongo melihat apa yang ada dibalik pintu._

_Yunho, kini berdiri dengan tangan yang terentang—entah sejak kapan Yunho menyimpan ponselnya—dengan pohon natal yang berukuran besar berwarna putih bersih dibelakangnya._

_Jaejoong terperangah, "Ini... Ini—"_

_Seolah belum cukup, Yunho kini berjalan ke arah pohon natal itu, kemudian mengutak-atik sesuatu di belakang pohon natal itu, membuat pohon natal itu kini menampilkan lampu yang berkelap-kelip membentuk tulisan 'Merry Christmas, Joongie'._

"Merry Christmas, Joongie.._" __ucap__Yunho,__seolah__membacakan__apa__yang__tertulis__di__bagian__depan__pohon__natal__itu._

"_Yun... Yunnie... I-Ini—" perkataan Jaejoong terputus saat Yunho kemudian beranjak maju dan memeluknya erat, memerangkap keseluruhan tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya._

"_Saranghae, nae Joongie.." bisik Yunho ditengah pelukannya, "Mianhae, tadi aku sempat menolak menemanimu.. Aku—"_

_CHU ~_

_Ciuman Jaejoong memotong kalimat Yunho. Kini kedua insan itu berpelukan di tengah turunnya salju yang tidak terlalu deras, tepat didepan pohon Natal yang benar-benar akan membawa kenangan tersendiri bagi Jaejoong dan Yunho._

_._

_=flashback off=_

.

Jaejoong tertawa miris sambil menyeka airmatanya yang telah mengalir menganak sungai sejak pertama kali ia memikirkan kembali kenangan-kenangannya bersama Yunho. Namun, sepertinya percuma. Sekali Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya, maka bulir kristal bening itu akan kembali turun dari mata bulat Jaejoong, kembali membasahi pipi putih Jaejoong seakan mengisyaratkan kesedihan dan kerinduan Jaejoong akan sosok Yunho.

"Haha.." Jaejoong kembali tertawa miris, kemudian memandangi foto Yunho yang masih menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselnya sejak Dewa Kematian menjemput Yunho sore itu.

"Hei, Yun.." panggil Jaejoong sambil mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah tersenyum Yunho yang sangat tampan. *author lagi naksir Yunho*

"Menurutmu aku bodoh?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, sembari sedikit melirik kearah YooSu yang masih pulas. Mungkin karena terlalu lama menjaga Jaejoong semalam.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa menemukan yang lain selain dirimu?" airmata Jaejoong mulai menitik lagi sedikit demi sedikit. "Kau tahu, aku seperti sudah jatuh dalam hatimu, Yun.." Jaejoong memeluk ponselnya seolah ia sedang memeluk Yunho, "Bahkan sekarang...rasanya aku melihat dirimu dimana-mana, Yun.." Jaejoong mengakhiri prolog-nya seraya merebahkan dirinya kembali ke ranjang.

.

Max tampak menandai kalender dengan penuh semangat, kemudian segera melarikan kaki-kaki panjangnya kearah ranjang, dimana U-Know masih pulas tertidur dengan gaya berantakan dan mulut separuh terbuka.

Max langsung naik dan melompat-lompat diatas ranjangnya. "Hyuuuung ~~ Bangun, hyung! Dua hari lagi Natal! Dua hari lagi, hyuuung ~~" Max berteriak-teriak dengan _high-pitched-voice-_nya, membuat U-Know harus berjuang untuk mempertahankan dirinya di alam mimpi, berusaha tidak terganggu dengan suara Max yang melengking nyaring.

Tapi tampaknya usaha U-Know gagal total.

"Eung ~ Max.. Diamlah dan tidur lagi, Max.." U-Know menarik selimut dan menutupkan selimut ke seluruh tubuhnya, bermaksud melindungi mata dari cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela, yang seolah memaksanya untuk membuka matanya dan memulai aktivitas.

Max mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ya! Hyung! Jangan begitu! Bukankah kau harus berdoa?" tanya Max _innocent_, sambil kini menuruti hyung-nya untuk tidak lagi melompat-lompat diatas ranjang.

U-Know dengan cepat terduduk bangun, "Mwo? Berdoa untuk apa?" tanya U-Know setengah sadar—sangat terlihat dari kegiatan U-Know yang kini masih sibuk mengucek sebelah matanya dan kondisi rambutnya yang mencuat kesana kemari.

Max berdecak, "Kau lupa hyung? Bukankah hari ini tepat tiga tahun kematian Hero-hyung?" Max memilin ujung kausnya pelan, "Hero-hyung pasti sangat merindukanmu, hyung.." Max menatap U-Know, "Ya kan?"

U-Know terdiam sebentar, kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Haaa.. Mollayo, Max.." U-Know menyibakkan selimutnya, kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Max mengikutinya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau itu benar, hyung?" tanya Max sembari mengambil sikat gigi dan pasta giginya, menyandarkan bahu di dinding kamar mandi. U-Know yang mendengar pertanyaan Max tak urung menoleh juga, "Apanya yang benar?"

Max mengurungkan niatnya menyikat gigi, "Bagaimana kalau benar Hero-hyung merindukanmu?" tanya Max, kemudian memasukkan sikat giginya kedalam mulut dan mulai menyikat. Meninggalkan U-Know yang sekarang jadi sedikit kepikiran akan perkataan Max barusan.

U-Know masih terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Max mengerutkan kening, "Sudahlah, hyung.. Tak usah dipikirkan terlalu keras.. Lama-lama aku jadi takut tekanan darahmu tinggi karena terlalu banyak berpikir.. Kau kan sudah tua.." celetuk Max tanpa melepas sikat gigi dari mulutnya.

BLETAK.

Sebuah jitakan gratis mendarat mulus dikepala Max. "Aish ~ Hyung, appo!" protes Max, mengusap kepalanya.

U-Know memasang tampang datar, "Kau pikir aku setua apa, eoh? Aku masih 26 tahun tahu.." U-Know berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan mengambil bantal dan gulingnya dari atas ranjang Max.

"Max, aku balik ke kamarku ya? Lain kali aku tak mau menemanimu tidur lagi.. Kau itu sangat berisik waktu tidur.." komentar U-Know, membuat Max melongokkan kepala dari kamar mandi dan mengerang entah apa artinya.

.

Sesosok namja berpakaian gelap yang kita ketahui bernama U-Know kini menghela nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya, dan kemudian memantapkan kakinya memasuki bangunan gereja didepannya ini.

Namja itu sejenak menoleh sekeliling, dan melepas kacamata hitamnya. Kemudian membersihkan salju yang sedikit menempel pada bajunya, dan berlutut di tengah-tengah bangunan gereja tersebut, tepat didepan patung Yesus.

U-Know menghembuskan nafasnya, "Tuhan.." sapanya sambil mendongak melihat patung tersebut. Tapi, dengan cepat diturunkannya kembali kepalanya, seolah menolak untuk memandang patung itu sekali lagi.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas memasuki bait suciMu ini, Tuhan.. Tidak setelah apa yang kulakukan beberapa tahun belakangan ini.. Aku tahu.. Oleh karena itu...kumohon maafkanlah aku.." mulai U-Know sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya. Sekarang U-Know terduduk ditengah-tengah ruangan.

"Aku hari ini tidak ingin menggangguMu.. Tapi...keadaan hatiku membawaku untuk menemuiMu.. Walaupun aku tahu aku tak pantas.." gumam _sniper_ muda itu sambil menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Tapi..." U-Know menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kumohon.. Aku mohon agar Kau menjaga Hero-ku, disana, Tuhan.." U-Know memberanikan diri menatap patung itu lagi, "Dia tidak sama sepertiku.. Aku yakin Hero jauh lebih pantas berada bersamaMu.." U-Know kembali menunduk, malu sendiri sekaligus tidak yakin bahwa Tuhan akan mempercayai setiap kalimatnya.

U-Know masih menunduk, tapi kakinya bergerak menendang tasnya yang berisi senjata jauh-jauh ke belakang, berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari hal-hal seperti itu untuk saat ini.

"Tuhan.." panggil U-Know lagi, "Maukah Kau sampaikan salamku untuk Hero disana? Tolong katakan bahwa aku disini sangat mencintainya.." U-Know mengerang kecil, "Amen.."

.

Jaejoong dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam makam Yunho. Tak sampai beberapa menit berjalan dari pintu gerbang makam, Jaejoong sudah dapat melihat nisan kekasihnya yang menurutnya tampak lebih menarik daripada nisan-nisan lain.

Jaejoong langsung mendudukkan diri begitu berada didepan nisan Yunho. "Annyeong, chagiya.." sapa Jaejoong sambil mengelus nisan itu. Tangan Jaejoong beranjak mengambil sebuah kain dari dalam tasnya.

"Chagi," panggil Jaejoong, "Karena sebentar lagi hari Natal, kau harus mandi, ne?" tanya Jaejoong, berusaha ceria. "Tapi... karena aku tak ingin ditangkap dengan tuduhan merusak makam orang lain, maka nisanmu kubersihkan saja boleh, kan?" tanya Jaejoong seolah-olah bertanya pada Yunho.

Jaejoong masih mematung sambil terus menatap nisan Yunho. Masih mengharap jawaban.

Setelah beberapa lama, Jaejoong menepuk kepalanya sendiri sambil tertawa miris. "Haha. Tentu saja Yunho takkan menjawabmu, Jaejoong pabbo. Yunnie kan sudah tenang disana.." gumam Jaejoong dan mulai meletakkan kepalanya diatas nisan putih itu.

"_Tidak, __Joongie..__Aku __belum __tenang.._" suara itu melewati telinga Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu bangun dan menolehkan kepalanya dengan _shock_ seolah habis bertemu hantu.

"Nu-Nuguseyo? Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong sambil kali ini beranjak berdiri. Jaejoong mulai melangkahkan kakinya sedikit menjauh dari nisan Yunho.

"Yunho? Yunnie-ya?" tanya Jaejoong sembari merapatkan mantel coklatnya.

"_Joongie, __makanmu __tidak __teratur? __Kau __semakin __kurus.._" suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar. Jaejoong tertawa miris, "Apa...apa kau Yunho?" gumamnya, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat seperti bicara sendirian.

"_Kau __belum __jawab __pertanyaanku, __Joongie.._" jawab suara itu lagi. Jaejoong tertawa, "Kau Yunho, kan? Mana ada orang lain yang memanggilku 'Joongie' selain kau?"

Suara itu terkekeh pelan, "_Ah, __aku __ketahuan.._" jawab suara itu, membuat Jaejoong tertawa ceria. "Ahaha.. Ternyata kau benar Yunnie, kan?" Jaejoong kini memasang senyum lebarnya sambil berputar di kompleks makam tersebut.

"_Ya! __Joongie, __jangan __beraktivitas __dulu.. __Kau __itu __belum __sarapan, __kan?_" tanya Yunho—dalam wujud suara—itu membuat Jaejoong merengut. "Kau tahu darimana, eoh?"

Yunho tertawa lagi, "_Aku __selalu __memperhatikanmu __dari __atas __sana, __Joongie.._" ujarnya yang membuat Jaejoong terdiam. "_Aku __selalu __memperhatikanmu.. __Bahkan __aku __tahu __bagaimana __setahun __belakangan __ini __kau __selalu __pergi __kesini __dan __sampai __membentak __Junsu __yang __biasanya __sangat __kausayangi.._" imbuh Yunho membuat Jaejoong makin diam.

"Aku—"

"_Jangan __tunggu __aku, __Joongie.._" angin membelai pipi Jaejoong seolah Yunho yang melakukannya.

Jaejoong terbelalak, "Mwo? Apa—"

"_Jangan __tunggu __aku __karena __aku __takkan __kembali.._" Yunho kembali memotong omongan Jaejoong yang kini mulai terlihat bingung.

"Ke-Kenapa—"

"_Karena __aku __sudah __menyiapkan __seseorang __untukmu, __Joongie.._" kata Yunho—lagi-lagi—memotong kalimat Jaejoong yang hanya memandang langit penuh tanya.

Angin tak lagi berhembus, sedikit banyak membuat Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho sudah pergi. Jaejoong kini terduduk diatas rerumputan sambil memeluk kedua kakinya seraya menatap lagit yang terlihat sedikit mendung.

"Yunnie, kau bohong padaku.."

.

_**Sementara, di tempat lain—**_

.

U-Know tidak dapat melihat sosok itu dikarenakan penerangan yang minim walaupun di luar masih lumayan terang. Tapi, bisa dilihatnya sosok namja itu membawa sekoper uang yang sekarang diletakkannya diatas meja didepan U-Kow.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" tanya sosok itu saat U-Know terlihat menolak menatap langsung pada sekoper uang yang U-Know yakin nilainya itu berjuta won.

U-Know mengangguk yakin. "Aku dan adikku pasti akan melaksanakan perintahmu sebaik mungkin, Tuan.." jawabnya, kemudian menyorongkan badannya mendekati sosok itu. "Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh?"

U-Know sedikit melihat bahwa sosok itu menyeringai, kemudian menyodorkan sebuah amplop padanya. "Namanya ada dalam amplop itu. Bukalah!" perintahnya, yang segera dituruti oleh U-Know.

Dengan gerakan lambat, U-Know membuka amplop itu pelan-pelan dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Mata musang U-Know langsung melotot kaget begitu melihat nama yang tertera dalam kertas kecil tersebut.

"K-Kim Jaejoong..?"

.

.

=TBC=

.

tbc lagi!~ nyehehehe ~ #ketawa nista

hueeee ~ disini saya mau meluruskan bahwa di ff ini Jaemma ngga gila, cuma depresi ama kepergian *halah* Yunppa yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Gimanapun, Jaemma kan cinta banget ama Yunppa xD #plak

dan aku lagi pengen nyoba bikin ff brothership nih. menurut kalian, siapa yang cocok jadi cast-nya? antara anggota TVXQ, JYJ ama Super Junior yaa :D soalnya aku kurang tahu BB lain xD #plak #CassiELF akut

nyooow ~ xO sekarang mau bales review dulu yaah :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hyun****Hyumin** : YunJae moment? Wuah, aku sampe lupa ama YunJae xD #plak

Disini udah ada kan, Hyun? Meskipun cuma pake suara Yunho xD #digaplok

Ngga percaya dongs :D #watados #dibanting

Ne, gomawo, Hyun :D

.

**JoongieJungJung**: kekeke ~ gomawo udah dibilang lucu xD ne, gwaenchanayo :D

.

**widiwMin** : kependekan ya? :D kan sebelumnya udah aku bilangin tuh, semedi selama seminggu cuma dapet itu xD jadilah ~ nyehehehe ~

mian deh Changmin kubikin cengeng disini XP tuntutan peran sih :p *digaplok*

.

**iraira** : Jaemma ngga gila =.= Cuma terlalu depresi gegara tiba-tiba ditinggal ama Yunppa.. , ini udah ASAP belom? :D

.

**wulan****yeppo** : Jae ama Yun mah ga kembar, Jae kan kekasih Yun xD yah, in real world, Changmin baby YunJae :D disini perannya jadi dongsaeng xD

.

**magiciankunai** : ne, silakan di cek :) ne, habisnya Max ama Uknow kan ngga punya siapa2 lagi didunia.. *masih aja Jaemma tuuuh ~*

ne, Jaejoongie kangen berat ama Yun T^T bisakah kalian membantu menemukan Yunho? :D *Dora mode : ON* #plakbuaghduagh

habis si Max kan sukanya makan xD hihi

.

**Hiwatari****NiwaDark****Chullie** : lah? Kok dipanggil eon? Emang umur kamu berapa ya? :D aku 15 nih :p ini udah kilat blom? :D

.

**YuyaLoveSungmin** : ini udah panjang belom? :D

.

**chidorasen** : reader baru? Welcome to Screenplays fandom :D hope you'll enjoy your time here :) ini udah apdet cepet belom? :D

.

**Arisa****Adachi** : kkk ~ Changmin kumat manjanya eon xD ngga ditenangin tuh eon? :D

Yun uda ketemu Jae tuh, walopun dalam suara doang :D #plakk

.

**Enno****KimLee** : ne, Changmin bukan dongsaeng asli U-Know.. dy dibuang, terus dipungut akademi dan dijadiin agen xD

Kurang panjang ya? Kalo sekarang uda panjang belum? :D

.

**putryboO** : ne ini uda ditemuin (?) Yunjae-nya xD ini uda kilat belum? O.O

.

**Sillz** : jinjja? Gomawo :) alurnya chap ini kecepeten nda? :D

.

**Han****Haneul** : chagi :D masa lalu U-Know belum bisa kubongkar disini, mian yah chagi :( #nangis di pelukan Changmin #dibakar YunJae

Ini udah panjang belum chagi? :D

.

**Kim****Kwangwook** : hints HoMin? Ne, ada HoMin-nya kan? tapi hnya sebatas brothership doang xD kkk ~ gomawo dukungannya :)

.

* * *

><p>boleh minta review lagi? gomawo.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Title :: You

Cast :: TVXQ members and others

Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves.

Warnings :: ini bukan angst.. terus ini juga romance-nya nggak kerasa. Jadi, intinya, ff ini gaje. Bagi yang nggak suka, silahkan pergi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**HAPPY READING**

**LEAVE SOME REVIEW PLEASE**

.

* * *

><p>"K-Kim Jaejoong..?" suara U-Know serasa tertahan di tenggorokan ketika mengucapkan apa yang tertulis di kertas itu. Sosok didepannya hanya tertawa kecil namun terdengar mengerikan.<p>

"Ne.. Bunuh namja itu untukku, dan kemudian ini semua akan jadi milikmu.." sosok itu melemparkan koper berisi uang itu kearah U-Know yang mau tak mau langsung ditangkap oleh U-Know.

Sosok itu dengan cepat berdiri, "Aku tunggu berita kematiannya, U-Know.. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan." sosok itu akhirnya berjalan pergi diikuti dua _bodyguard_ disisinya, meninggalkan U-Know yang masih terpaku kebingungan.

U-Know meremas rambutnya sendiri. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan.." gumam U-Know setelah sosok tadi benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya. U-Know kembali jatuh terduduk di kursi sambil menatap kosong pada koper berwarna abu-abu tersebut.

U-Know kembali mengeluarkan lipatan kertas kecil tersebut dan membacanya berulang-ulang. Berharap tulisan nama pada kertas tersebut akan berubah.

"Aish!" U-Know mengerang keras ketika mendapati selama beberapa saat menatap kertas itu, yang tertera hanya nama seorang _Kim Jaejoong_.

U-Know menunduk, menempelkan keningnya di lututnya.

"Akh.. Hero.. Hero.." U-Know hanya bisa memanggil nama kekasihnya berulang-ulang sambil meremas rambutnya bingung.

"Eottokhae..? Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya.." U-Know mulai meratap seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya, "Membunuhnya hanya akan membuatku merasa seperti membunuhmu.."

U-Know mulai merasa ketakutan, "Eottokhae..?" gumamnya sambil kali ini menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Mendadak, namja tampan itu merasa sangat terpojok.

.

"Kau yakin mau pulang sekarang, hyung?" tanya Junsu memastikan sekali lagi pada Jaejoong yang kini membereskan semua perlengkapannya selama di rumah sakit. Untung saja saat itu Jaejoong masuk rumah sakit dengan tidak direncanakan, jadi barang bawaannya tidak terlalu banyak.

"Kau yakin, hyung?" ulang Junsu sambil menarik-narik kaus Jaejoong di bagian lengan. Jaejoong menoleh kearah Junsu dan tersenyum lembut, "Ne, Su.. Aku yakin.. Lagipula... aku sudah terlalu lama menelantarkan _cafe_-ku.." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambut Junsu, kemudian keluar kamar dengan masih diikuti Junsu.

"Kau benar-benar sudah merasa sehat, hyung?" Junsu masih memberondong Jaejoong dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, "Kalau memang belum tak usah memaksakan diri.." saran Junsu sementara Yoochun hanya berdiri sambil mengawasi pasien dan kekasihnya dari jauh.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, kemudian menghadap kearah Junsu yang sedang pasang wajah khawatir. Ditepuknya pundak Junsu, "Dengar aku, Su.. Aku sudah bilang, aku baik-baik saja.. Aku akan pulang hari ini, dan kembali mengurus _cafe_-ku.. Arraseo?" kata Jaejoong tegas sambil memandang dalam mata Junsu.

Junsu terpaksa mengangguk, "A-Arra, hyung.." jawabnya lirih, merasa sudah kalah dari ke-keras kepala-an Jaejoong. Junsu cemberut, sementara Jaejoong hanya tertawa lirih dan kembali mengacak rambut Junsu, "Jangan khawatirkan aku, Dolphinnie.. Aku baik-baik saja kok.." kata Jaejoong lagi, membuat Junsu makin cemberut.

"Hyung.. Kau orang kedua yang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'lumba-lumba'.." curhat Junsu sambil menggelayut ke lengan Yoochun yang baru datang sambil membawakan beberapa strip obat untuk dikonsumsi Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Siapa yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan begitu sebelum aku? Yoochun ya?" selidik Jaejoong sambil menerima obat-obat yang disodorkan Yoochun. Junsu menggeleng, "Bukan, hyung.. Aku tak tahu siapa namanya, tapi kakak orang itu sangat mirip dengan Yunho-hyu... Ups, kayaknya aku salah ngomong ya?" Junsu seketika menghentikan kalimatnya begitu dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong berubah keruh begitu ia menyebut nama 'Yunho'.

Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong. "Hyung, gwaenchana? Apa ada yang sakit?" Yoochun cepat-cepat berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang baru saja dikacaukan Junsu. Tapi wajah Jaejoong tetap saja keruh, bahkan sekarang seperti... marah?

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi didepanku, Su.." lirih Jaejoong sambil menunduk—yang sebenarnya berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya yang mulai merebak lagi sejak kemarin bertemu dengan Yunho, walaupun dalam bentuk suara saja. Ne, sudah bisa ditebak, Jaejoong terlalu merindukan Yunho.

"Lho? Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Junsu kebingungan. Padahal, biasanya jika Junsu menyebut nama 'Yunho', maka Jaejoong akan langsung menangis pilu. Tapi ini..?

Marah?

"Yunho berbohong padaku.." ucap Jaejoong, menghapus airmatanya yang sempat menitik setetes. Junsu memandang Jaejoong bingung, "Bohong? Maksudnya, hyung?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, "Yunho..." Jaejoong terdiam sejenak.

"_Jangan tunggu aku karena aku takkan kembali.._"

"YUNHO PABBO!" jerit Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil menendang mobil Yoochun yang ada di depannya, mengagetkan namja lumba-lumba yang berdiri didepannya.

"Hyung!" seru Junsu, hendak menenangkan Jaejoong yang mengamuk, sambil berusaha membereskan kekacauan yang diperbuat Jaejoong dengan memukuli dan menendang semua yang ada didekatnya.

Jaejoong masih tetap memukul, tetapi kali ini kelopak matanya kembali meloloskan kristal bening dari bola mata jernihnya.

Kim Jaejoong kembali menangis.

.

U-Know berjalan pulang dalam langkah-langkah yang lambat. Perasaannya terasa diaduk-aduk. Kecemasan karena tidak bisa membunuh Jaejoong, rasa bersalah pada kliennya, dan yang paling utama, ketakutannya yang amat sangat, entah karena apa. Malah, U-Know sekarang seperti merasa sedang mengkhianati seseorang.

"Aish!" desisnya kesal sambil meremas-remas rambutnya, tak peduli rambut hitam pendek itu akan rontok karena terlalu banyak diremas. Yang terpenting sekarang hanyalah bagaimana cara untuk mengatasi seluruh perasaan ini.

"Hero.." U-Know menengadahkan kepalanya, menghadap kearah langit yang sedikit mendung, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya lirih, berharap Hero akan membalasnya.

U-Know kembali menatap kertas dalam genggamannya yang telah ia remas-remas. Sepintas, guratan wajah Jaejoong kembali memenuhi benaknya, membuatnya susah bernafas. Dan tiba-tiba saja, seluruh perkataan Jaejoong saat mereka pertama kali bertemu kembali diingat oleh otak U-Know.

_"Ne, naneun Kim Jaejoong imnida. Bangapta, Yunho-ah!"_

"_Aniyo! Kau itu Yunho!"_

"Aaargh!" U-Know mengacak rambutnya merasa bersalah. U-Know mengingat semua ekspresi Jaejoong saat itu yang menurutnya sama persis dengan Hero. Dan betapa inginnya dia melemparkan koper berisi uang yang sekarang tengah ditentengnya itu kembali kepada pemiliknya, menandakan bahwa ia tidak bersedia melakukan tugas maksiat yang diberikan padanya ini.

Tapi... U-Know bisa apa?

Sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang sudah dikenal luas, tentunya U-Know harus bersikap profesional dan tidak mementingkan urusan pribadinya untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Sudah cukup hanya Hero yang menjadi korban.

Ya, cukup hanya Hero saja.

.

_=flashback=_

_._

"_Tidak!" tolak namja bermata musang di suatu ruangan tertutup yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan namja lain yang bertubuh gendut._

"_Aku tidak mau melakukannya, Shindong-sshi! Jadi, jangan paksa aku!" ucap U-Know tegas diikuti gelengan kepala yang menandakan ia benar-benar tak menginginkan sasarannya mati. _

_Orang yang dipanggil Shindong itu tertawa, "Jangan konyol, U-Know.. Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya untukku. Kau pembunuh bayaran kan? Dan aku hanya menyewamu untuk menghabisi seorang Kim Taeyeon. Apanya yang susah? Seharusnya kau beruntung aku membayarmu mahal demi menghabisi seorang yeoja lemah seperti dia." cerocos Shindong panjang, tetapi hanya kembali dijawab dengan gelengan oleh U-Know._

"_Aku tetap tidak mau membunuhnya, Shindong-sshi." U-Know menyipitkan matanya. Shindong menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman mengerikan, "Kau akan membunuhnya, aku bisa jamin itu." ujar namja berambut cokelat itu dengan yakin. Kedua kakinya disilangkan, menandakan bahwa ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada yang benar-benar santai._

_Untuk kesekian kalinya, U-Know menggeleng. "Semua itu akan terjadi dalam mimpimu, Shindong-sshi! Aku permisi." pamit U-Know dingin kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tertutup itu diakhiri dengan bantingan keras pada pintu. _

_Shindong menyeringai, "Jadi benar-benar tak mau, eoh?" gumamnya sambil menutup koper besar berisi uang yang tadinya hendak ia serahkan pada namja bermata musang tersebut. Shindong menjentikkan jarinya, membuat seorang _bodyguard_-nya langsung menghampirinya._

"_Apa yang Anda perlukan, Shindong-sshi?" tanya bodyguard itu setengah membungkuk. Shindong membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sang _bodyguard_ yang langsung mengangguk mengerti._

_._

"_U-Know!" suara lembut itu mengembalikan U-Know dari dunianya. U-Know menatap sosok dengan suara lembut itu penuh kasih. "Ne, ada apa Hero-chagiya?" tanya U-Knowlembut, sangat berkebalikan dengan semua sikap kasarnya saat berhadapan dengan Shindong tadi._

_Sosok yang dipanggil 'Hero' itu mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya dengan imut. "Kau kenapa melamun? Sedari tadi aku tanya kau tak menjawab.." protes Hero sambil mencubit lengan kekar kekasihnya, membuat U-Know mengaduh main-main._

"_Ahaha.." U-Know tertawa sejenak, kemudian meraup Hero dalam pelukannya. "Mianhae, chagiya.. Aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu tadi.." U-Know mengecup pucuk kepala Hero, "Apa yang kau tanyakan tadi?"_

_Hero membulatkan matanya menatap wajah kekasihnya, "Kau jadi menerima tawaran Tuan Shin?" tanyanya mutlak yang kemudian dijawab dengan gelengan U-Know, "Aniyo. Menurutku itu terlalu kejam.. Untuk apa kau menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh seseorang yang sakit parah? Orang itu berhak bahagia di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya, dan bukannya malah dibunuh seperti ini.." terang U-Know, tanpa ditanya menerangkan alasannya menolak permintaan Shindong._

_Hero mengangguk mengerti, "Tak kusangka kau cukup baik untuk seorang pembunuh bayaran, chagi.. Hehe.." Hero tertawa kecil kemudian melepaskan rangkulan U-Know pada lehernya dan melangkah kearah mobil U-Know. _

"_Kau mau jalan-jalan? Aku lapar.." rengek Hero sambil memasang _puppy eyes_nya dan menatap pada U-Know dengan pandangan memelas. U-Know hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menggandeng tangan kekasihnya memasuki mobil hitam tersebut._

"_Kajja.. Kuajak kau ke tempat spesial.."_

_._

"_Kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang namja dengan pakaian serba hitam pada namja di sebelahnya yang masih sibuk mengenakan perlengkapannya._

"_Ani, belum.. Tunggu sebentar.." ucap namja di sebelahnya dan memasang _goggle_ dengan asal-asalan. Namja dengan pakaian serba hitam berdecak, "Nick, kau mau sampai kapan berlama-lama? Kalau Tuan Shin tidak puas, siap-siap saja Victoria-mu itu menjadi korban.." ujar si namja berpakaian hitam menakut-nakuti namja yang tadi ia panggil 'Nick'._

_Nick, yang bernama lengkap Nickhun itu mempercepat memakai seragamnya yang berwarna biru donker, "Andwae, Taec ~ Aku akan cepat-cepat.. Tapi tolong, jangan Vic-ku.." mohonnya sambil kini menyambar beberapa _dynamite_ dan memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel besar di pangkuannya._

_Namja berbaju hitam yang bernama Taecyeon hanya mengehla nafas panjang. "Sudah sudah, ayo sekarang kita laksanakan tugas sebelum Tuan Shin marah.."_

_Mereka berdua adalah _bodyguard_ Shindong yang diserahi tugas khusus sesaat setelah kepergian U-Know dari mansion Shindong. Keduanya kini berada dalam mobil hitam dengan kaca yang dilapisi kaca film yang cukup gelap sehingga dipastikan tak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihat kedalam mobil jika kacanya tertutup. Keduanya kini bersiap dalam aksi mereka melaksanakan tugas dari Shindong untuk membunuh U-Know._

_Ya, membunuh U-Know._

_Shindong memang tipe orang yang akan membunuh semua orang yang tak disukainya, dan hal itu dipermudah dengan banyaknya uang yang ia miliki, ia bisa menyewa pembunuh bayaran mana saja untuk membantunya. Tapi kali ini sepertinya ia ingin tugas ini dilaksanakan oleh _bodyguard_-nya saja._

_Taecyeon mulai memperhatikan keadaan dari balik setir, berkebalikan dengan Nikchun yang malah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mata Taecyeon membulat di balik _goggle_ hitam yang dikenakannya saat mobil yang ia kenali sebagai mobil U-Know melintas di hadapannya. _

"_Nick, itu mobilnya!" seru Taecyeon, dan mulai menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Nickhun meletakkan ponselnya dan langsung mengokang AK-47 kesayangannya. "Siap, Taec!"_

_Mobil yang ditumpangi Taecyeon dan Nickhun dengan cepat langsung berada di belakang mobil U-Know. Taecyeon mulai mengatur kemudi, mencari posisi yang pas untuk langsung membunuh U-Know—ya, hanya U-Know._

_Nickhun mengeluarkan separuh badannya dari jendela ketika Taecyeon sudah mendapat posisi dan mengarahkan senapannya pada ban mobil belakang U-Know._

_DOR!_

_Salah satu ban mobil bagian belakang U-Know meledak bersamaan dengan ditembakkannya senjata itu. U-Know didalam mobilnya, langsung menyadari bahwa kini dirinya tengah diburu orang tak dikenal yang berada dalam mobil di belakangnya._

"_Siapa itu?" seru Hero panik mendengar suara letusan senjata itu. U-Know menggeleng tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hero. Matanya tertuju pada spion yang menampilkan mobil di belakangnya yang makin mendekati mobilnya._

_Dengan satu ban mobil pecah, tentu sangat sulit bagi U-Know untuk menambah kecepatan. Salah-salah, yang ada malah rangka bannya akan menggesek aspal dan menghasilkan api yang malah akan membakar mobilnya._

_Setelah beberapa saat, Nickhun kembali mengeluarkan separuh badannya dari dalam mobil dan menembakkan senjata apinya kearah ban mobil belakang U-Know yang lainnya._

_DOR!_

_Kini kedua ban mobil U-Know pecah, membuat bagian belakangnya menggesek aspal. "_Damn!"_ umpat U-Know, kemudian beranjak menekan gas makin dalam, berharap rangka bannya masih dililiti karet dari ban mobil dan masih bisa melaju lebih kencang._

"_U-Know ~" Hero berkata lirih. Matanya menatap ngeri pada spion yang menampilkan bagian belakang mobil U-Know yang mulai menghasilkan api dari hasil gesekannya dengan aspal. U-Know mengikuti arah pandang Hero, dan mengerang keras. "_Shit!"

_Taecyeon dan Nickhun menyeringai, "Tampaknya ini pekerjaan gampang, Taec.." gumam Nickhun sambil mengambil sebuah _dynamite_ dari tasnya. Taecyeon tersenyum miring kearah Nickhun, "Ne.. Itu senjata terakhir.. Langsung lempar saja.." titah Taecyeon yang langsung dilaksanakan Nickhun._

_Nickhun dengan cepat mencabut sumbat yang ada pada _dynamite_ itu dan langsung melemparnya pada mobil U-Know didepannya. Karena bentuk mobil U-Know sedan, maka _dynamite_ itu langsung tersangkut diantara sayap yang menghiasi bodi mobil itu._

"_U-Know.. Bukannya itu..." Hero menoleh kearah belakang, berusaha memastikan apa yang dilihatnya itu salah. U-Know ikut menoleh, dan sesaat, kedua matanya membulat _shock_ melihat apa yang tersangkut di sayap mobilnya._

_U-Know menatap _dynamite_ itu dengan pandangan ngeri. "_Oh, God.."

"_U-Know! Awas!" jerit Hero seraya mendorong tubuh kekasihnya kearah kaca depan mobil, menggantikan posisi U-Know dengan dirinya sendiri._

_DUAR!_

_Dan suara ledakan itu menjadi saksi berakhirnya nyawa seorang Hero yang sebenarnya tak bersalah apa-apa._

_._

_=flashback off=_

.

"Aaaaargh!" U-Know meremas rambutnya merasa bersalah. Keapa segala kenangan itu harus muncul disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini?

"Tapi..." U-Know perlahan mulai melepaskan cengkeraman pada rambutnya. Matanya berubah menjadi sendu. "Bagaimanapun, cukup hanya Hero saja yang menjadi korban. Jangan ada yang lain.." gumamnya pelan, masih diikuti setetes bulir bening yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Jeongmal mianhae, Hero-chagi, Jaejoong-ah.."

.

.

=TBC=

.

* * *

><p>pendek ya? Mianhae, saya sengaja ngepasin sama ultahnya Jaemma. Ehehe.. mian juga kalo adegan action-nya nggak seru. Saya bukan ahli di action. Kalo action saya cuma jago nontonnya aja.<p>

Anyway...

SAENGIL CHUKKAE KIM JAEJOONG ~ ^^ HOPE YOU CHANGE YOUR FAMILY NAME INTO 'JUNG JAEJOONG' SOON! LONG LIFE, AND ETERNITY LOVE TO JUNG YUNHO! ^^ ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!

Dan kebetulan, ultah saya barengan sama Jaemma lho O:) saya juga hari ini ultah. #ngga ada yg nanya :p dan sebagai traktiran-nya, ini saya kabulin permintaan readers yang minta ada U-Hero tampil. Hehehe. #traktiran macam apa ini?

dan maaf, saya ini publish di sekolah, jadi masih belum punya waktu bales review. chapter depan, yang review di chapter 5 akan saya balas bersamaan dengan yang (mungkin) review di chapter 6. :)

Lalu, sudikah memberikan review?


	7. Chapter 7

Title :: You

Cast :: TVXQ members and others

Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves.

Warnings :: setiap chapter semakin gaje.. disarankan untuk menarik nafas panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca setiap chapter.. ^^

.

* * *

><p>annyeong, readerdeul :D jadinya ini ku-publish di tengah-tengah kesibukan UTS yang mendera serta kegalauan yang tak berujung.. *halah*<p>

ini chap ke... ah, aku lupa ini chapter berapa.. tapi yang penting, ga banyak ngomong deh, selamat menikmati :)

.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading! Enjoy! ^.^<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Jeongmal mianhae, Hero-chagi, Jaejoong-ah.." bisik U-Know seraya membereskan semua peralatannya dan sesegera mungkin berlalu dari tempatnya sekarang.

U-Knoe melangkah menjauh dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Kini, terbayang dalam benaknya, wajah tersenyum Hero yang sangat ia sukai. Mata doe-nya yang besar dan bulat, yang selalu berbinar senang setiap kali U-Know ada didekatnya, serta tawa manis yang selalu dilontarkannya kapanpun ia bersama U-Know.

Kini benak U-Know terisi oleh sosok Jaejoong yang baru beberapa minggu ini dikenalnya. Mata _doe_ Jaejoong yang sama seperti milik Hero, kemudian senyum miring mereka yang begitu mirip. Jangan lupakan warna rambut Jaejoong yang juga mengingatkannya pada Hero, mengingat warna rambut mereka sempat sama—Hero pernah mengecat rambutnya seperti warna rambut Jaejoong.

Hanya satu perbedaannya.

Mata Jaejoong tampak kosong.

.

.

Jaejoong merogoh kantong jaketnya, mencari-cari kunci cafe-nya yang sudah lama tak digunakannya. Tangan putihnya akhirnya menemukan benda kecil itu, kemudian Jaejoong segera memasukkan anak kuncinya kedalam lubang kunci, lalu memutarnya membuat pintu _cafe_ itu terbuka.

Jaejoong memutar kenop pintu berwarna coklat itu, kemudian menariknya, menampakkan isi _cafe_ yang sudah agak lama ditinggalkannya itu.

Kursi-kursi kayu yang mulai berdebu, meja yang untungnya masih tetap rapi, kemudian _counter_ didekat dapur yang biasanya selalu penuh dengan ocehannya dan Ryeowook—salah satu kokinya—sekarang terlihat hampa dan kosong. Sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Jaejoong melangkah kedalam dapur. Tempat favoritnya dan Ryeowook. Biasanya, sesudah _cafe_ tutup, Jaejoong dan Ryeowook tidak akan pulang. Mereka akan duduk di dapur, kemudian Jaejoong akan mengambil _wine_ dari lemarinya dan mereka akan minum bersama sambil menceritakan masalah yang mereka alami.

Jaejoong kembali berjalan dan akhirnya kakinya membawanya ke hadapan kulkas yang terletak di pojok dapur. Jaejoong mengelus kulkas itu dengan gerakan dramatis. Oh, betapa rindu rasanya Jaejoong pada kulkas putih besar di depannya ini. Ia ingat Junsu sering mencuri sepotong kue _strawberry_ kesukaannya yang biasa Jaejoong letakkan di kulkas. Dan kemudian, setelah kejadian itu, biasanya Jaejoong akan mengomeli Junsu panjang lebar.

Merasa sudah cukup dengan dapur, Jaejoong kembali melangkah keluar, bertepatan dengan suara pintu _cafe_ yang terbuka, membawa seorang namja berpakaian formal masuk ke dalam _cafe_.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya, tak pernah ingat bahwa ia punya kenalan seorang bos.

"Nuguya?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya, yang mengundang senyum dari namja yang kini berjalan hingga tiba tepat didepan Jaejoong. Namja itu melepaskan _coat_ yang dipakainya dan meletakkannya diatas _counter_.

"Jung Kangta imnida," namja itu tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipinya, "Kakak Jung Yunho.." tambahnya, kemudian senyum Kangta perlahan memudar digantikan oleh seringaian bengis.

Jaejoong menelan ludah dengan kaget.

"Ma-Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Jaejoong tergagap, sementara Kangta mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi di _cafe_ tersebut.

"Tidak banyak yang kuinginkan.." kata Kangta sambil mengamati interior _cafe_, "Hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas kematian adikku setahun yang lalu.."

.

.

U-Know melangkah dengan gontai menuju pintu apartemennya. Namja itu mabuk—terlihat dari cara berjalannya yang sempoyongan serta tasnya yang ia ayunkan ke sembarang arah.

CKLEK.

U-Know meraih kenop pintu dan berhasil membukanya, walaupun dengan sedikit kesusahan mengingat keseimbangan serta akal sehatnya sekarang tak bisa ia pertahankan. U-Know melangkah masuk, sedangkan Max yang keluar dari makarnya ingin meminta makan pada U-Know langsung melotot kaget melihat kondisi U-know yang berantakan.

GREP.

Max langsung menahan tubuh U-Know yang hampir ambruk dengan susah payah mengingat berat badannya dan berat badan U-Know berselisih cukup jauh. Max menopang dada bidang U-Know dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan satunya mencoba mengalungkan lengan kiri U-Know pada lehernya.

'_Hyung berat sekali! Sekali-sekali dietlah!_' maki Max dalam hati sambil menuntun hyung-nya ke kamar dan membaringkannya diatas ranjang dengan hati-hati. Samar-samar, Max mendengar U-Know sedikit meracau dalam kondisinya yang mabuk.

"Uumhh.. He..ro ~ Bo..go..ship..po ~" lirih U-Know terputus-putus oleh rentang waktunya untuk menarik nafas. Tangannya terayun ke segala arah, seolah berusaha menangkap Hero. Kakinya menendang-nendang selimutnya, tetapi sedetik kemudian, tangan U-Know meraih selimut berwarna merah marun itu menutupi tubuhnya yang masih mengenakan jaket dan kaus.

Max menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya aneh sekali melihat U-Know mabuk. Terakhir kali Max melihat U-Know mabuk adalah seminggu setelah kematian Hero. Saat itu Max masih berusia 16 tahun.

Max ingat benar saat itu U-Know mengamuk sambil terus meneriakkan nama Hero sembari memukulkan moncong senapan laras panjangnya menghantam setiap sudut apartemen mereka. Sementara Max? Ia hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan dibalik selimut didalam kamarnya yang ia kunci rapat-rapat. Tidak pernah dilihatnya U-Know sekacau itu sebelumnya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Max takut. Takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada U-Know. Sebab, jika U-Know tidak ada, Max akan bersama siapa?

Tersadar dari kenangan masa lalu, Max kembali menatap U-Know yang sepertinya sudah lelap tertidur. Max bisa melihatnya dari deru nafasnya yang teratur serta mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dan jangan lupakan dengkuran halus dari namja tampan yang tengah tertidur ini.

Mencoba berperan sebagai adik yang baik, Max dengan pelan menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh atletis U-Know. Kemudian, dengan sigap menurunkan resleting jaket U-Know ke bawah, menyebabkan jaket itu tak lagi tertutup rapat membungkus tubuh sang hyung.

Max melepaskan jaket hitam itu perlahan. Mengeluarkan masing-masing tangan dan lengan U-Know dari dalam jaket, kemudian sedikit menggulingkan tubuh U-Know ke samping untuk mengambil jaket yang masih tertindih oleh tubuh U-Know.

"Errng.." gumam U-Know tidak jelas ketika Max menggulingkan tubuhnya. Max sendiri hanya menatap hyung-nya dengan tatapan horror ketika hyung-nya itu mengerang—menyangka bahwa hyung-nya bangun.

Namja super tinggi itu kembali beraksi dengan membuka kaus U-Know, membuatnya tersingkap sampai ke bagian dada, menampakkan perut _sixpack_ serta dada bidang U-Know yang terlatih dengan baik, membuat Max sedikit iri. Dengan cepat dilepaskannya kaus itu melewati kepala U-Know, kemudian melempar kaus itu ke keranjang pakaian kotor di sudut kamar U-Know. Kemudian Max cepat-cepat menutupkan selimut tebal itu kembali ke seluruh tubuh U-Know, membuat U-Know bergumam nyaman.

Sebenarnya Max juga ingin mengganti celana hyung-nya itu, tetapi mengingat ini bukan ff NC HoMin, ia mengurungkan niatannya tersebut dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan tidur.

Max berjalan hendak keluar kamar U-Know, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia berdiri di pintu dan menoleh kearah hyung-nya yang tidur bagai bayi tersebut. Max sedikit nyengir.

"_Oyasumi, onii-chan.._" pamit Max, kemudian mematikan lampu kamar U-Know dan menutup pintunya.

.

.

"_Hanya ingin membalas kematian adikku setahun yang lalu.._"

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kunjungan Kangta ke _cafe_ Jaejoong. Dan selama seminggu pula Jaejoong merasa terancam, merasa tidak aman. Bahkan, pernah Jaejoong sampai menutup pintu _cafe_-nya rapat-rapat dengan kerai yang terbuka lebar menghalangi masuknya sinar matahari kedalam _cafe_ sehingga _cafe_ yang didominasi warna merah itu menampakkan kesan gelap dan suram.

"Hyung! Gwaenchanha?" tanya Junsu sambil tetap mengunyah pai _blueberry_ yang dipesannya. Jaejoong tidak menyahut.

"Hyung!" panggil Junsu lagi dengan sedikit lebih keras daripada panggilan yang pertama, membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Namja cantik itu melepaskan tangannya dari gelas yang sedang digosoknya dan membawa badannya bertumpu pada _counter_ dengan gugup.

"Ah? Euh? Waeyo, Jun-chan? Pai _blueberry_-nya tidak enak ya? Atau kau ingin pesan lagi? Kalau iya, biar ku—"

"DIAMLAH, HYUNG! AKU BELUM BICARA SAMA SEKALI!" bentak Junsu emosi. Sudah susah-susah memanggil, setelah ditanggapi malah tidak dibiarkan berbicara sama sekali. Hal itu sukses membuat Junsu menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Jika saja ada Yoochun disini, pasti namja itu bisa meredam emosi Junsu yang memang pada hari ini sedang buruk.

Jaejoong mematung sebentar menyadari Junsu membentaknya. Sesaat kemudian, Jaejoong mendekat kearah Junsu sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Mianhae, Jun-chan.. Aku sedang banyak pikiran sekarang.. Kau tadi ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Jaejoong. Junsu menyuapkan lagi sesendok pai kedalam mulutnya.

"Ada apa dengan hyung?" mulai Junsu. "Hyung terlihat aneh sekali! Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.." Junsu mengerutkan keningnya curiga, "Jangan-jangan hyung menyimpan rahasia yang sangat gawat!" tebak Junsu dengan wajah datar, membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, entah kenapa merasa panik.

"Eh? M-Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Ia tak ingin membuat Junsu khawatir.

"Aku... aku tidak apa-apa kok.. Ahahaha.." Jaejoong tertawa gugup, berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang yang diciptakan Junsu.

Jaejoong sedikit bingung harus berkata apa lagi ketika melihat wajah Junsu masih tetap datar tapi imut (?). Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya dengan gugup. "Percayalah, Jun-chan.. Aku baik-baik saja kok.." jawab Jaejoong lugas.

Junsu menghela nafas panjang, kemudian kembali melahap pai-nya. "Ne, arraseo, hyung.. Aku percaya padamu.." Junsu menyuapkan sepotong pai lagi, "Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, kau lebih baik bercerita padaku dan Wookie, hyung.. Kami ini sudah seperti keluargamu sendiri.." saran Junsu sembari tetap mengunyah. Jaejoong mengangguk patuh.

"Ne, tentu saja, Jun-chan.." Jaejoong tersenyum polos. "Aku kan—"

"Ah, disini kau rupanya.." entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba saja Kangta sudah ada didepan pintu _cafe_, dengan senyum yang Jaejoong artikan sebagai senyum bengis terpasang di wajahnya. Jaejoong melotot antara kaget, _shock_ dan ketakutan saat melihat sosok Kangta yang berhasil membuatnya takut hanya dengan senyumnya.

"K-Kangta-ssi.." gumam Jaejoong dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, kemudian—

BRUK!

Jaejoong pingsan.

.

.

KRIIIING!~

Suara alarm berbunyi dengan keras, dengan sukses mengusik tidur seorang namja tampan yang sedari tadi sedang asyik berada di alam mimpinya.

Tangan orang itu, yang kita ketahui bernama U-Know, sekarang tengah meraba-raba nakas disebelah ranjangnya dengan nyawa yang masih separuh. Melihat jam sebentar, kemudian melemparkan jam itu ke dinding sehingga menghasilkan suara benturan yang keras.

PRAKK!

Suara jam malang yang membentur dinding. U-Know berusaha berdiri, namun hangover akibat mabuk semalam masih menyerangnya. Alhasil, sekarang namja itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan sesekali menggosok matanya dengan tangan, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya.

U-Know memandangi sekelilingnya—dan juga tubuhnya. Kemana semua pakaian yang dikenakannya semalam?

U-Know mendadak jadi takut sendiri. Sungguh tak terbayang jika ia ternyata secara tidak sadar membawa seorang wanita pulang semalam dan berbuat yang 'iya-iya', mengingat ia hanya bangun dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Pagi, hyung.." sapa Max sambil membuka pintu kamar hyung-nya dengan wajah mengantuk. Tangan kanan Max mengucek matanya sementara tangan kirinya masih setia memegangi kenop pintu kamar U-Know. Max sedikit mengangkat alisnya ketika mendapati U-Know menatapnya dengan pandangan horror.

"Jangan khawatir, hyung.. Kemarin aku yang melepaskan pakaianmu.. Soalnya bajumu itu bau sekali.. Bisa-bisa bibi yang mengerjakan _laundry_ pingsan karena bau bajumu menempel di sprei.." jawab Max santai seolah mengerti maksud tatapan U-Know. U-Know terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap Max dengan penuh tanya.

"Tenang saja.." kata Max lagi, "Hyung masih pakai celana kok.. Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja sendiri.." tambah Max kemudian menguap lebar-lebar. U-Know dengan cepat menyibakkan selimutnya, dan benar saja. Celana panjang kain berwarna hitam yang digunakannya kemarin masih setia bertengger membungkus kaki atletisnya yang kekar.

U-Know sesaat menghela nafas lega. Ia menoleh kearah Max, tapi dongsaeng-nya itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Mengambil makanan dari dapur, mungkin?

_Geudaeman baraboneun geoshi budamseureopdago neukkindamyeon nan ije geuman tteonalge_

_Nae kamjeongeul daesuriji mithae geudael gwereobge haetdeon georamyeon ije nan mulleonalke—_

Ponsel U-Know berbunyi didalam kanton celananya. Namja itu cepat-cepat meraih ponsel hitam itu dalam kantongnya, kemudian dengan cepat memencet tombol hijau tanpa melihat nama penelepon.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa U-Know dengan suara agak serak sisa efek hangover.

"Yeoboseyo, U-Know.." sapa suara itu balik, membuat mata musang U-Know seketika melotot. "Kau masih ingat aku kan?"

"J-Jung Kangta!" tebak U-Know yang dibalas dengan kekehan Kangta dari line seberang.

"Hanya ingin menyewa jasamu lagi, mengingat kemarin kau sempat menolak.." Kangta tertawa kecil, membuat bulu roma U-Know entah kenapa bergidik. "Jadi bagaimana?" Kangta bertanya dengan nada menggantung, "Kau mau membunuh Kim Jaejoong untukku?"

U-Know menelan ludahnya. Tak disangkanya namja bernama Kangta itu gencar ingin menyewa jasanya untuk membunuh seorang namja cantik—cantik, eh?—yang menurut U-Know sama sekali tak punya kesalahan yang cukup besar hingga harus dibunuh. Tugas U-Know hanya mengantarkan orang-orang brengsek kepada kematiannya sendiri, ingat?

"Katakan padaku dulu.." ujar U-Know, berusaha tenang. "Katakan padaku apa alasanmu ingin membunuh Kim Jaejoong.." suruh U-Know lagi, tetapi malah mengundang tawa dari Kangta.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu, sehingga kau ingin tahu, hm?" Kangta bertanya dengan nada meremehkan, "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menidurkan boneka porselen itu untuk selamanya.. Tugas yang benar-benar mudah untukmu, bukan? Untuk apa kau mencari tahu alasanku?"

Gigi U-Know beradu akibat emosi, "Jangan sebut dia seperti itu!" sentak U-Know kasar, membuat Kangta menghentikan tawanya. Mata Kangta menyipit berbahaya walaupun U-Know tak bisa melihatnya. "Kau mengenalnya, eh?"

Kedua mata U-Know sontak membulat mengingat apa yang telah ia katakan tadi kepada Kangta. Untuk sesaat, ingin sekali rasanya ia menjawab 'ya, aku mengenalnya' tetapi jika ia melakukan hal itu, sama saja ia menjatuhkan namanya sendiri.

"Tidak," akhirnya U-Know menjawab, "Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.." jawabnya dengan nada penuh keyakinan padahal sebenarnya jantungnya berdentum-dentum sebagai sinyal bahwa ia telah berbohong.

Kangta berdecak, "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin memberitahu ini.. Tapi, jika itu untuk pekerjaanmu, baiklah, aku akan memberitahu alasanku.." terdengar oleh U-Know helaan nafas Kangta, "Bocah itu adalah penyebab kematian adikku setahun yang lalu.."

Mata U-Know membulat _shock_, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan namja berusia 30 tahun itu.

"MWO?"

"Bunuh dia.." perintah Kangta dengan nada dingin kali ini, "Dia sekarang ada di Seoul Hospital di kamar nomor 261.. Habisi dia secepat yang kau bisa.." pesan terakhir Kangta, kemudian namja itu menutup panggilannya, menyisakan U-Know yang masih terbelalak bingung sambil kembali mencerna kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya.

Kim Jaejoong... adalah penyebab kematian seseorang.

Yunho-kah?

Entah kenapa pikiran U-Know langsung tertuju pada satu nama yang mirip dengan namanya tersebut. Tak diketahuinya kenapa _feeling_-nya sangat yakin bahwa Yunho-lah korban yang dimaksud dalam kasus Jaejoong ini.

Tapi... Jaejoong? Pelaku pembunuhan?

DRRRT.

Ponsel U-Know bergetar pelan, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

[Seoul Hospital, kamar 261. Habisi dia hari ini juga. _Sign_, Kangta.]

U-Know menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan nanar selama beberapa saat. Ia mendadak bingung dengan keputusan yang akan dibuatnya, mengingat tugas dan tujuannya mengambil pekerjaan ini sebagai pekerjaan tetap.

Menurutnya, Jaejoong tidak brengsek. Malah, U-Know berpendapat jika Jaejoong itu sangatlah polos. Tapi, mengingat fakta yang dikatakan Kangta bahwa Jaejoong adalah penyebab kematian adik dari Kangta, seketika membulatkan tekad U-Know. Namja itu meraih ponselnya lebih erat, kemudian menekan layar ponselnya untuk membalas pesan Kangta.

[Algasseumnida, misi siap dilaksanakan.]

.

.

=TBC=

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf dulu.. m(_ _)m

kenapa?

Karena SAMA SEKALI ga ada YunJae moment disini T^T hiks.. ampun, YunJae shipper, jangan timpukin saya ~ #sembunyi dibalik badan Junchan

Tapi... yah, mau gimana lagi? Ini menceritakan kenapa ada yang mau bunuh Jae.. :D dan ini disinilah jawabannya.. :) mian atas adanya typo(s), karena ini nggak diedit lagi sebelum publish.. dan karena saya terjebak dalam sebuah kegalauan tak berujung..

Galau ~

Yasudah, daripada saya malah kebanyakan bacot dan reader yang baca juga bosen, ini balesan reviewnya :)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**chidorasen** : ini udah apdet, maaf lama.. :( gomawo udah review :)

.

**Enno KimLee **: ne, Hero meninggal buat ngelindungin U-Know :( btw, gomawo udah review :)

.

**anonymous** : ini semua pertanyaan chingu udah ad jawabannya disini :) gomawo reviewnya :)

.

**Rubby** : itu sih nunggu ending aja :) sekarang saya lagi berusaha buat nyelesein ini sama Will You Protect Me sekaligus :D gomawo reviewnya :)

.

**FiaSeobiXiah** : bukan Jaejoong yang nyuruh U-Know bunuh orang.. :/ kan malah si Jae yang mau dibunuh ama U-Know.. :) gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Kim Yewook **: ahh! Iya, ya.. m(_ _)m mianhae karena typos yang ada.. dan gomawo chingu udah teliti sampai tahu ada typos :) jeongmal gomawo, saya akan berusaha lebih teliti lagi untuk selanjutnya :) gomawo juga udah review :)

.

**hanyoon** : ehm... gomawo udah suka :) gomawo juga udah review :) gomawo juga buat ucapannya.. :)

.

**Kaguya** : Max itu adik U-Know, sekaligus partner-nya dalam melaksanakan tugas sebagai pembunuh bayaran.. :) ne, gomawo ucapannya chingu :) gomawo juga udah review :)

.

**Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie **: mian lama chagi :( aku stuck buat cerita ini bulan-bulan sebelumnya T^T #bungkuk-bungkuk

Tapi gomawo buat ucapan ama reviewnya yaa :)

.

**Meong** : tugas yang kedua itu bukan dari Shindong.. :) apa alur cerita ini susah buat diikuti? Kalo emang iya, saya akan nyoba bikin ini lebih gampang dimengerti :) gomawo buat reviewnya.. :)

.

**ryu cassie** : Jae mati? Itu bisa dilihat nanti.. :p hehe.. gomawo udah review :)

.

**putryboO** : akh, ini disini udah ada alasan kenapa Jae mau dibunuh :D gomawo ucapan ama reviewnya yaa :)

.

**kumorigetsuyoubi** : nick-nya panjang banget. O.O #tepar

ini disini semua jawaban pertanyaan chingu :D gomawo udah review :)

.

**minIRZANTI** : mian gabisa ASAP :( author lagi banyak tugas ama lagi nekad update ditengah-tengah UTS T^T ini aja apdet di sekolah ~ tapi... gomawo udah review ne :D

.

**Hyun Hyumin** : HYUUUUN! Ini selingan ditengah-tengah WYPM yaa :D ne, ini silakan dinikmati lanjutannya :) gomawo udah review :)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

yaaah! :D dan akhirnya selesai juga bales2 reviewnya. :)

berbeda dengan WYPM, disini saya buat beda yaa votingnya :)

minimal 20 reviews, baru aku lanjutin.. bisa ASAP malah, soalnya semua plot-nya udah terancang dengan rapi di otak dan tinggal diketik ajah.. :)

jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review chap sebelumnya.. :) saya bener-bener berterimakasih.. :)

_So, continue or discontinue?_

_Answer please ~_

Gomawo :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title :: You**

**Cast :: TVXQ members and others**

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves. **

**Warnings :: setiap chapter semakin gaje.. disarankan untuk menarik nafas panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca setiap chapter.. ^^ **

.

ga banyak bacot, silakan dibaca saja.. :)

.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading! Enjoy! ^.^<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

U-Know berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong dirawat, sesuai dengan yang diinformasikan oleh Kangta tadi. Tapi, berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini U-Know hanya mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa. Biasa dalam arti ia tak sedang mengenakan pakaiannya kala ia biasa bertugas. Kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna merah darah menjadi pilihannya untuk atasan, sementara ia memilih celana panjang berwarna hitam sebagai pasangan untuk kemejanya. Dan sepasang pantofel hitam menjadi pembungkus kakinya. Tak lupa sebuah kacamata hitam yang tetap setia terpasang di wajahnya yang tampan.

Untuk sekilas, takkan ada yang mengira bahwa U-Know adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Terbukti dari banyaknya ahjumma-ahjumma serta _ulzzang-ulzzang_ yang melabuhkan tatapan kagum mereka untuk sang pembunuh bayaran kesayangan kita ini.

Tapi siapa sangka, ternyata dibalik penampilannya yang memukau, U-Know menyelipkan sebuah pistol kecil di saku celananya yang memang didesain untuk menampung senjata. Pistol itu berukuran sedikit besar, sehingga kantong celana U-Know terlihat sedikit menggembung.

Tangan U-Know melirik ponsel yang ia pegang lagi. Melihat lagi nomor ruangan tempat Jaejoong dirawat. Mengecek kembali pesan-pesan yang tadi diberikan Kangta, dan mencegah agar tidak melupakan pesan-pesan penting tersebut.

"Haaaah.." U-Know mendesah seraya memencet salah satu tombol _lift_ naik ke atas. Jaejoong berada di kamar nomor 261 yang terletak di lantai 4. Dan artinya, U-Know harus naik _lift_ untuk mencapai lantai 4 dalam waktu singkat—U-Know jelas sangat tidak mau naik tangga.

'_Merepotkan._' Batin U-Know ketika _lift_ didepannya telah terbuka. U-Know cepat-cepat melangkah ke dalam _lift_ yang berisi dua orang yang mengenakan jas putih. Dugaan U-Know, mereka adalah dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Sedikit mengangguk menyapa, U-Know langsung menempatkan diri dibagian belakang para dokter itu, berusaha tidak mengganggu pembicaraan yang terjadi diantara dua dokter muda tersebut.

"Yoseob-ah, kau tahu pasien kamar 216 yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?" tanya salah satu dokter tersebut tiba-tiba.

Mendengar nama 'Kim Jaejoong' disebut-sebut, U-Know refleks menajamkan pendengarannya. Perkataan dokter tadi sukses menarik perhatiannya, dan ia jelas tak mau melewatkan pembicaraan kedua dokter ini. Mungkin saja ia akan mendapat informasi baru.

Dokter lain yang dipanggil 'Yoseob' mengangguk, "Ne, tentu aku tahu.. Siapa yang tak kenal dia? Dia kan pasien tercantik di lantai 4.. Memangnya kenapa, Hyun?" tanya Yoseob pada partner-nya, Hyunseung.

"Ani," Hyunseung menggeleng, "Tapi walaupun dia pasien tercantik, dia kasihan sekali.. Aku tahu kekasihnya. Namanya Jung Yunho. Aku adalah dokter yang menangani Yunho dulu saat kecelakaan yang akhirnya membunuhnya itu. Dan aku sempat melihat foto Jaejoong di dompet Yunho." jelas Hyunseung panjang lebar, membuat U-Know semakin menajamkan pendengarannya. Oke, nama 'Yunho' sudah disebut disini, dan instingnya berkata ia harus tahu lebih banyak.

"Kasihan sekali dia.." Yoseob berdecak iba, "Kalau aku jadi Jaejoong sih, aku pasti sudah bunuh diri.." Yoseob memandang lantai lift dengan pilu seraya membayangkan kejadian itu terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Yoseob terus melamun sampai Hyunseung menepuk pundaknya keras.

"Sudah! Kau ini," Hyunseung melanjutkan dengan menyenggol lengan Yoseob keras-keras, "Jangan genit padanya ya! Kondisinya masih sedikit terganggu sejak kematian Yunho. Itu yang kudengar dari psikolog yang sempat merawatnya.." kata Hyunseung sambil merengut, membuat Yoseob menaikkan alisnya tak percaya.

"Eeeh, jinjja?" Yoseob memelototkan matanya kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya yang biasa sudah kembali seakan rasa kaget itu sudah hilang dari otaknya. Ekspresinya berubah cerah, "Hahaha.. Tenang saja, Hyun.. Aku takkan mendekati Jaejoong kok.. Kau kan tahu aku naksir Ji-Eun.." kata Yoseob sambil tertawa lepas. Tapi dibalik pembicaraan mereka, U-Know membatu di belakang mereka.

'_Terganggu oleh kematian Yunho?'_

.

* * *

><p><em>-flas<em>_hback-_

_._

"_Hero! Hero! Sadarlah, baby.. _Please!_ Jebal irreonaaa!" U-Know terus berteriak pada jenazah Hero yang sudah terbaring kaku di dalam peti mati yang diletakkan di aula akademi. Hampir semua pasang mata disana memandang U-Know dengan tatapan iba._

_Seorang namja tinggi besar mendekatinya. Komandannya._

"_Sudahlah, U-Know.." namja itu menepuk pundak U-Know yang bergetar menahan tangis. U-Know menggeleng keras-keras._

"_Aku... aku... ti..dak.. bisa..." U-Know berusaha bicara ditengah isaknya yang serasa semakin hebat. Bulir-bulir airmata terus mengalir tanpa henti dari kedua bola mata gelapnya. Cara ia memandang kedalam peti mati tersebut benar-benar memilukan, seolah ingin mewakilkan perasaannya yang benar-benar kehilangan Hero._

"_Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, U-Know," Komandan Kim meremas bahunya, "Tapi kau juga tidak bisa begini terus, U-Know.." nasihat namja besar itu dengan nada lembut. Tapi, sesuatu yang tak disangkanya, U-Know malah sontak menyentakkan tangan Komandan Kim sehingga tangannya melepaskan sentuhannya terhadap U-Know, seolah U-Know jijik padanya._

"_Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu, Komandan Kim," pinta U-Know pelan, "Tolong biarkan aku sendiri dulu untuk sementara waktu.." U-Know menatap jasad Hero dengan pilu, "Biarkan aku sendiri dulu dengan Hero.." gumam U-Know pelan, tapi dibalas dengan decakan sebal dari komandannya._

"_Tapi kau tidak bisa begini terus, U-Know.." namja besar itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, "Masih banyak misi yang harus dijalan—"_

"_Saudaramu meninggal dan yang kau pikirkan hanya misi?" potong U-Know dengan tampang tidak percaya. Namja itu perlahan bangun dari posisinya yang sebelumnya berlutut disamping peti mati Hero. "Apa yang ada dalam benakmu, Komandan Kim? Bukankah Hero—"_

"_Semua hal ada waktunya, U-Know." Komandan Kim berkata dengan dingin, "Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kematian memang suatu hal yang menyedihkan. Tapi kau harus melupakannya secepat mungkin." Komandan Kim berjalan pelan ke sebelah peti mati berwarna coklat tua itu seraya melirik jenazah Hero yang terbaring tenang didalamnya. "Bagaimanapun, anak ini sudah ma—"_

"_JANGAN INGATKAN AKU TENTANG ITU, KIM YOUNGWOON!" seru U-Know tiba-tiba, sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan kata-katanya karena emosi yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya sampai terasa sesak. Komandan Kim benar-benar keterlaluan! Adik kandungnya meninggal dan yang ia pikirkan hanya misi?_

_Benar-benar mengecewakan!_

"_H-Hyung—" Max, salah satu anak baru bimbingan U-Know dengan cepat berusaha meredam situasi itu. Tapi malang baginya, U-Know mengangkat telapak tangannya kearahnya, menyuruhnya diam._

"_Kau ternyata sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang kupercayai selama ini, Youngwoon-hyung." U-Know menatap datar pada Komandan Kim yang membalas ucapannya dengan pelototan marah._

"_Sopanlah sedikit padaku, U-Know! Aku ini komandanmu!" tegurnya keras, tapi U-Know hanya melengos._

"_Tidak lagi sekarang." U-Know dengan cepat mencabut lencana keanggotaan yang—tadinya—tersemat didadanya, kemudian membuang benda logam itu ke lantai aula._

_KLANG!_

_Bunyi lencana yang menghantam lantai membuat Komandan Kim menatap U-Know tak percaya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada U-Know yang sudah kembali berlutut di sebelah peti mati Hero. Dan mata Komandan Kim makin terbelalak ketika mendengar sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulut U-Know._

"_Aku dan Max keluar dari akademi."_

_._

_-end flashback-_

* * *

><p>.<p>

U-Know kini berdiri didepan ranjang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tengah tertidur—atau pingsan?—diatas ranjangnya. Namja cantik itu mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit yang berwarna biru muda yang entah bagaimana malah mengingatkan U-Know akan Hero—lagi.

Tersentak, U-Know menggeleng keras. Tangannya mulai terangkat meremas-remas rambutnya sendiri.

'_Sadarlah U-Know, sadar! Dia itu Jaejoong, bukan Hero!_' batin U-Know sambil tanpa sadar menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam. Kedua bola matanya menempel pada wajah Jaejoong yang cantik, seolah-olah wajah itu mengundangnya untuk terus menatapnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, namun perlahan tangan U-Know membelai wajah pucat yang tertidur itu. Lembut, seperti kulit Hero. Kesan itulah yang ditangkap U-Know pertama kali ketika ia akhirnya merasakan sensasi menyentuh kulit berwarna seputih susu itu. Membuat U-Know serasa ingin menyentuhnya lagi.

Pandangan U-Know beralih pada mata Jaejoong yang tertutup rapat. U-Know memandang mata itu lekat-lekat, seraya mengingat-ingat seperti apa mata Hero-nya.

Mata _doe_ yang bulat dan besar kini tergambar jelas di benak U-Know. Sepasang mata cantik dengan bulu mata yang walaupun tak terlalu lentik namun melengkapi kecantikan mata _doe_ tersebut. U-Know tidak sadar tersenyum lembut seraya menyentuh wajah Jaejoong lagi.

"Hah!" U-Know cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya dari pipi putih Jaejoong. Tersentak. Apa yang ia lakukan barusan? Tidak seharusnya ia berbuat seperti itu! Jaejoong itu targetnya! Ingat, targetnya! Orang yang seharusnya ia bunuh secepat mungkin! Tapi apa yang ia lakukan barusan?

Membelainya?

Mengaguminya?

"_God_, U-Know! Dia _bukan_ Hero!" gumam U-Know keras seraya menyambar pistolnya dan langsung menodongkannya ke pelipis Jaejoong. Degup jantung U-Know tidak beraturan. Pikirannya seolah terbagi dua. Antara Jaejoong dan Hero.

Pistol U-Know bergetar dalam genggamannya. Jari telunjuknya yang berada didepan pelatuk pistol perlahan turun dari tempatnya kala melihat wajah Jaejoong. Entah kenapa, ia mendadak merasa tidak sanggup untuk membunuh makhluk lemah tersebut.

Dihantui oleh Hero, eh?

PRAKK!

U-Know menjatuhkan pistolnya, menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang keras. Kemudian, U-Know menyambar ponselnya dari saku kemejanya. Dengan cepat ditekannya nomor Kangta yang sedari tadi mengiriminya pesan. Sedikit jeda sebelum Kangta mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" jawab Kangta begitu ia mengangkat telepon dari U-Know. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah membunuhnya?" tanya Kangta dengan tidak sabar, tapi U-Know menjawabnya dengan desahan keras. Matanya tertuju pada Jaejoong yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang.

"Beri aku _sedikit_ waktu lagi..."

.

.

Kangta berdecak kesal seraya menutup teleponnya yang tadi menyambungkannya dengan U-Know. Sang pembunuh pembayaran dari Gwangju yang—katanya—tak terkalahkan itu.

"Seharusnya Jaejoong sudah mati sekarang. Apa yang anak itu lakukan?" Kangta menggeram marah seraya mengamati fotonya dengan Yunho kala adiknya itu masih hidup. Ekspresi mereka tampak begitu bahagia dan akrab saat itu. Terlihat dari Yunho dan Kangta yang dengan akur saling merangkul satu sama lain. Dielusnya pelan gambar Yunho dalam foto.

"Ya! Yunho-ah.." sapa Kangta dengan pahit. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum walaupun hatinya jauh lebih terluka saat melihat foto Yunho.

"Kenapa kau harus mati, eoh?" tanya Kangta seraya kini mengetuk pelan foto adiknya. Ditatapnya foto Yunho dengan pandangan penuh kesedihan.

"Karena kau, umma dan appa bunuh diri karena frustasi anak kesayangan mereka mati.." Kangta berujar pedih, kedua mata coklatnya mulai panas dan berair.

"Tapi bukankah itu berarti mereka menyayangimu?" Kangta kembali tersenyum pahit, "Bagaimana? Apa kau bertemu umma dan appa di surga?" Kangta tersenyum lagi. Kali ini airmatanya mulai mengalir dari matanya, membentuk aliran di sepanjang pipinya.

Beberapa detik ia membiarkan dirinya seperti itu sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Sayang?"

Kangta langsung tersentak dan cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya dari pipinya. "Ne, Sayang?" jawab Kangta sambil meletakkan fotonya dan Yunho kembali keatas nakas. Dan tepat setelah itu, seorang wanita langsung memasuki kamar Kangta. Lebih tepatnya, kamar mereka.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya wanita itu, kemudian mencium pipi Kangta dengan sayang. Kangta sendiri membalas mencium leher istrinya.

"Baik-baik saja, _my_ BoA.." jawab Kangta penuh senyum. Namja itu beranjak berdiri kemudian memeluk BoA dari belakang, memberikan kehangatan pada pinggang ramping BoA yang dipeluknya begitu erat.

BoA melirik foto suaminya dan Yunho yang terpajang tepat diatas nakas di sebelah tempat tidur mereka. Ia tahu, suaminya pasti tadi sedang berbicara pada foto itu lagi.

"Jangan terlalu pikirkan itu, _baby_.." kata BoA, menyamankan kepalanya pada pundak suaminya yang kokoh, "Yunho sudah tenang di surga.. Untuk apa mengganggunya lagi?"

Kangta mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang BoA, "Aku tidak mengganggunya, hanya mengusut kematiannya.." elak Kangta, menghasilkan cubitan kecil hadiah dari BoA pada pinggangnya.

"Dengan memanfaatkan jabatan sahabatmu di kepolisian, eoh?" tanya BoA sedikit sarkatis. Dilepaskannya pelan-pelan pelukan Kangta yang sudah menjalar kemana-mana. "Kau ini benar-benar—"

"Tidak begitu, _my _BoA.." Kangta meraih pergelangan tangan BoA dan menggenggamnya erat, "Bukan itu—"

"Ah, sudahlah.." BoA melepaskan genggaman Kangta, kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi di kamar mereka. "Pokoknya, awas saja sampai kau masih memburu Kim Jaejoong.. Dia itu tidak bersalah.." BoA berhenti sebentar di pintu kamar mandi dan menatap suaminya, "Terlebih, aku tak mau kau sampai membahayakan dirimu sendiri, Sayang.. Kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu.."

BLAM.

BoA menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit keras sesudah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, meninggalkan Kangta yanng kembali terduduk diatas ranjangnya. Tangan Kangta mulai beralih ke laci nakasnya dan menariknya perlahan, membukanya. Matanya sedikit menyipit melihat apa yang ada didalam laci tersebut.

_Revolver._

Kangta meraih _revolver_ itu, kemudian mengamatinya lekat-lekat seolah pistol tersbut adalah barang yang benar-benar rapuh.

"Jeongmal mianhae, nae BoA.." bisik Kangta pelan, "Tapi kalau bocah itu tak bisa menghabisinya, akulah yang akan menghabisi Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

-TBC-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

hahaha.. *ketawa miris* ga yakin masih ada yg inget ama ff ini.. :3 tapi ya sudahlah.. saya mau bales review dulu..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**widiwMin** : kan U-Know nerima pekerjaan itu karena profesinya.. :3 hehehe.. tolong jangan bunuh saya ~ gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Booboopipi** : lah kalo dijadiin pendamping, terus Hero ama Yunho dikemanain? :p *plak* gomawo udah review ^^

.

**chidorasen** : mian apdetnya lama.. :/ ada banyak urusan.. :) hehe.. gomawo udah apdet.. ^^

.

**ANDINAsti** : hehehe.. ga bisa ASAP lagi.. :/ mana ini minim YunJae moment pula.. *headbang* mian ne, :( gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Kaguya** : hehe.. kelamaan ya? Mian ne? Ada urusan :3 ehm... kalo gitu, Hero ajah yg jadi eomma-nya XD *bangkitin Hero dari kubur* gomawo udah review ^^

.

**PumpkinKyu** : kan Yunho kebunuh gegara kecelakaan pas ngejemput Jae.. jelas aja Kangta ngira Jaejoong itu pnyebab kematian Yunho. :) gomawo udah review ^^

.

**ryucassie** : hahaha, sekarang masih belom ada ._. *plak* mian ne chingu.. gomawo udah review ^^

.

**hanyoon** : mian ga bisa kilat :( aku banyak urusan dan ada satu urusan pribadi :3 mian ne, *bungkuk2* gomawo dah review ^^

.

**MilkyBooBear017** : ini uda lanjut, mian lama.. :3 gomawo dah review ^^

.

**Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie** : hehehe.. bagus tuh film gitu, pasti ratingnya tinggi dikalangan para Cassie :p kkk ~ gomawo dah review, mian ga apdet kilat :/

.

**Enno KimLee** : di chap ini belom dibunuh kok.. :) hehehe.. gomawo dah review ^^

.

**yu** : masih belom dibunuh kok :) gomawo dah review ^^

.

**hanyoon** : ampe belain review 2x :/ gomawo lho :)

.

**melly** : U-Know hanya nama samaran.. Nama aslinya ngga diketahui, karena dia kan dipungut sama akademi sejak masih keciiiiiil banget.. jadi bisa dibilang U-Know itu nama asli sekaligus nama samaran.. :) mian gabisa kilat :/ thanks uda review ^^

.

**Cassie** : :) miris ya? Yg bikin juga ngerasa miris sendiri :/ *galau* gomawo dah review ^^

.

**Hyun** : hehe.. gwaenchanha.. aku lagi ga mood :3 Yun mati kan ketabrak.. :/ gomawo dah review, Hyun ^^

.

**Marcia Rena** : jangan dong, ntar kalo Kangta dibunuh, kan ngga seru.. :/ hyaa ~ jangan bunuh saya, saya belom kuliah ~ *plak* gomawo dah review :)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

saya lagi males ngomong, tapi tolong jangan marahi saya gegara Kangta saya pasangin ama BoA ~ :/ habis keduanya menurut saya cocok sih.. :/

dan juga, gamau banyak omong, terserah sih mau review ato nggak.. :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Title :: You**

**Cast :: TVXQ members and others**

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves. **

**Warnings :: setiap chapter semakin gaje.. disarankan untuk menarik nafas panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca setiap chapter.. ^^ **

.

ga banyak bacot, silakan dibaca saja.. :)

.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading! Enjoy! ^.^<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

U-Know membuka pintu apartemennya dengan sedikit kesulitan. Pria itu mendorong pintunya dengan sebelah kaki, kemudian menahannya agar tetap terbuka sementara ia menyelipkan tubuhnya masuk. U-Know masuk dengan hati-hati, menjaga agar kedua lengannya yang membawa Jaejoong tidak sampai membenturkan kepala Jaejoong ke kusen pintu.

Ya, setelah sekitar setengah jam berkelit dengan masalah logika dan hati—ya, hati—akhirnya hati kecil U-Know memenangkan perdebatan sengit yang terjadi didalam otak U-Know itu.

'_Baru kali ini,_' pikir U-Know, _'Baru kali ini seorang U-Know merelakan pekerjaannya sendiri hanya demi seorang manusia yang sudah membunuh manusia lain secara tidak langsung._' batinnya, kemudian melangkah kearah sofa dan meletakkan tubuh lemas Jaejoong diatasnya. Setelah itu menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur. '_Seorang manusia yang kebetulan amat mirip dengan Hero-ku._'

Puas menatap wajah Jaejoong, U-know meregangkan tubuhnya, dan melihat sekeliling. Sejenak karena merasa agak haus, ia menegakkan badannya, kemudian melangkahkan kaki-kakinya yang kokoh menuju dapur untuk mencari minuman dingin. Dan tepat saat U-Know pergi, Max keluar dari kamarnya.

Pria yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih muda dari U-Know itu mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih setengah terbuka karena baru saja bangun tidur. Max menguap lebar-lebar, kemudian menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan malas. Kakinya melangkah asal menuju TV yang terletak didepan sofa tempat Jaejoong tertidur. Sesaat menatap malas pada sosok yang tengah tertidur di sofa—Jaejoong—dan sedetik kemudian ia menyadari siapa yang dilihatnya.

Hero!

Max kaget—benar-benar kaget. Kenapa bisa ada Hero disini?

"AAAAKKK!" lengking Max seketika ketika ia melihat Jaejoong. Secepat kilat, Max berlari kearah dapur, dan langsung menabrak U-Know yang tadinya hendak melangkah keluar dari dapur sambil membawa segelas _orange juice_ bikinan sendiri.

BRUK!

"Aaagh!" U-Know mengerang kaget ketika sesuatu yang keras tapi empuk (?) dan dingin menghantamnya. _Well_, sesuatu yang dingin itu ternyata _orange juice_-nya yang tumpah membasahi pakaiannya akibat ditabrak Max.

"Apa-apaan kau, Max?" U-Know menjitak Max yang terjatuh diatas tubuhnya. Max mengerang sedikit. "Kau kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Tidak tahu apa kalau badanku kaubikin lengket semua gara-gara _orange juice_?"

Max tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, malah dengan mata membelalak kaget, Max mengguncang bahu U-Know keras. "Hyung! K-kau tahu siapa yang ada di sofa? Siapa? Jangan bilang apartemen kita ini ada hantunya!"

U-Know terlihat melongo. Bingung. Tetapi, sesaat kemudian tawanya yang jernih itu pecah begitu saja begitu menyadari bahwa 'hantu' yang dimaksud Max itu adalah Jaejoong.

"Hahaha, itu bukan hantu, Max.. Pria yang tidur di sofa itu namanya Jaejoong.." jelas U-Know dengan tenang, tetapi tetap membuat Max melongo selama beberapa menit.

"H-ha?" Max akhirnya bersuara. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh U-Know, kemudian mengikuti U-Know yang kini mulai berdiri, dan berjalan santai ke ruang tamu—membiarkan gelas yang tadinya berisi _orange juice_ itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. U-Know, dengan diikuti Max berjalan kearah sofa. Max mencengkeram lengan baju U-Know, seolah-olah ia adalah anak kecil yang mencari perlindungan dari anjing liar pada ayahnya.

"Hyung, bukankah ini Hero-hyung?" bisik Max saat U-Know berhenti didepan sofa yang ditiduri Jaejoong, kemudian memandanginya dengan intens. U-Know hanya membalas bisikan Max dengan senyuman, "Ne, memang mereka mirip sekali kan?"

Max terhenyak sebentar, "B-berarti...ini orang yang dulu kutemui di Myeongdong itu, kan?" tanya Max, ikut menatap Jaejoong. Dan dijawab U-Know dengan anggukan.

"Dan sebenarnya... Jaejoong-lah targetku selanjutnya."

"MWO?" Max melengking kaget, "Serius kau, hyung? Kalau dia ini targetmu, kenapa tidak dibunuh sejak tadi? Bukannya kau selalu takut _image_ kita sebagai pembunuh bayaran handal bakal tercoreng kalau kita tidak profesional?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu, Max," U-Know menghela nafasnya, "Bukannya aku mau menghancurkan reputasi kita, tapi—"

"Tapi apa, hyung?" potong Max tidak sabar, "Beri aku alasan!"

U-Know memandang wajah Jaejoong dalam-dalam, menelusuri wajah cantik itu sembari memantapkan diri untuk mengutarakan alasan yang baginya terlalu semu ini.

"Dia...terlalu mirip dengan Hero."

.

.

"Chun," panggil Junsu pada kekasihnya yang tengah serius menyetir. Mereka berdua sedang berada didalam mobil Yoochun, hendak pergi ke rumah sakit, hendak menjenguk Jaejoong. Sudah hampir seharian mereka sibuk, dan belum menjenguk Jaejoong sama sekali.

"Hm? Waeyo, Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun, tidak melepaskan pandangan dari jalanan, membuat Junsu langsung mempautkan bibir merahnya dengan sebal.

"Chuuuun... Tatap aku kalau kita bicara ~"

Yoochun yang telah mengetahui dengan baik tabiat kekasihnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian memutar setir kearah kiri, memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya terlebih dahulu. Yah, hitung-hitung mengurangi resiko kecelakaan.

"Ya? Kenapa, Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun setelah akhirnya menepikan mobilnya. Dipandangnya kedua mata bulat Junsu yang terlihat gelisah. Junsu tidak menjawab, malah menggigit kukunya sendiri dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Yoochun melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling bahu Junsu, mencoba menenangkan pria lumba-lumba tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu, Su? Tidak biasanya seperti ini," tanya Yoochun sambil membelai pipi Junsu.

Junsu masih sibuk menggigiti kukunya, "Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada yang aneh," kata Junsu, "Seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Jae-hyung.. Apalagi, Jae-hyung langsung pingsan begitu bertemu dengan pria yang ke _cafe_ waktu itu." cerita Junsu panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenyataannya selama ini tidak ada, kan?" Yoochun membelai rambut Junsu pelan, "Jangan takut, Su.. Cobalah berpikir positif."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak takut?" balas Junsu panik, "Perasaanku sangat tidak—"

CHUP!

Tanpa aba-aba, Yoochun langsung menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir kekasihnya, yang seketika membungkam seluruh perkataan Junsu. Pria imut itu sedikit mendesah saat Yoochun menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Junsu, membuat gesekan-gesekan pelan yang secara tidak langsung menenangkan Junsu.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi, ne?" bisik Yoochun lembut ketika ia melepas ciumannya. Junsu, dengan wajahnya yang memerah, mengangguk malu-malu, sementara Yoochun mengacak rambut kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Su.. Tenang saja."

.

.

"Eung..."

Erangan kecil itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Jaejoong ketika mata pria itu mendadak ditusuk oleh cahaya menyilaukan dari lampu. Cahaya itu terang. Terang sekali, sampai-sampai untuk membuka matapun Jaejoong harus bersusah payah.

"Mmmh," erangnya sekali lagi, berharap Junsu ataupun Yoochun ada disana. Disebelahnya, dan mengambilkannya minuman. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering.

"Su," panggilnya dengan suara serak. Jaejoong berusaha bangun, tetapi malah sedikit bingung karena lengan kanannya mati rasa akibat terjepit antara sandaran sofa dan tubuhnya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sebentar, kemudian duduk di sofa dengan sempoyongan dan dengan kesadaran setengah. Sesaat kemudian, ia menegakkan kakinya, mencoba berdiri. Tetapi, tubuhnya yang memang masih lemah membuatnya sedikit terhuyung.

"Aa—"

"Jaejoong-ah!"

GREP!

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Jaejoong sudah berada dalam pelukan U-Know. Posisi Jaejoong kini hampir jatuh, namun terperangkap dalam lengan U-Know yang kokoh dan kuat. Dalam hati, Jaejoong cukup bersyukur U-Know menangkapnya pada saat yang tepat. Jika saja U-Know terlambat menangkap tubuhnya...

"Gwaenchana?"

Suara U-Know terdengar, memaksa Jaejoong menatap wajah U-Know lebih intens. U-Know tidak sedang mengenakan pakaian bertugasnya. Membuat wajahnya tampak lebih jelas, ditambah ia sedang tidak mengenakan kacamatanya.

Dua mata musang yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam...

Hidung mancung yang sangat ingin ia cubit seperti dulu...

Bibir berbentuk hati yang biasanya menciumnya dengan penuh cinta...

_Shit!_ Kenapa wajah orang ini begitu mirip dengan Yunho?

Jaejoong terlihat terbelit dalam pikirannya sendiri selama beberapa saat. Ia terdiam begitu lama, sampai-sampai U-Know nyaris menyentakkan pegangannya pada tubuh Jaejoong agar pria itu kembali sadar.

"Gwaenchana," kata Jaejoong, tepat sebelum U-Know hendak menyentakkan tubuhnya. Jaejoong mencengkeram lengan kaus U-Know yang lain, menjadikannya tumpuan untuk berdiri. Tetapi, begitu Jaejoong nyaris berdiri tegak, tubuhnya mendadak kembali tegang saat merasakan jari U-Know menyentuh pipinya.

'_Kenapa..._'

"Jangan menangis, Jae."

'_Ah,_' Jaejoong sedikit tersentak saat menyadari matanya berkaca-kaca, dan airmatanya nyaris menetes kembali. '_Bagaimana bisa kau menangis hanya karena melihat wajahnya, Jaejoong bodoh!_' rutuk Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri, sementara ia sedikit mencengkeram pundak U-Know untuk tumpuan berdiri.

"Ah, mianhaeyo," kata Jaejoong lirih, sembari melangkah ke sofa, kemudian mendudukkan diri disana. Dipandangnya sekelilig ruangan dengan bingung. Biasanya, jika ia pingsan, pasti Junsu akan membawanya ke rumah sakit, atau ke rumahnya. Tetapi sekarang? Dimana—

"Kau di rumahku," jawab U-Know, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong, "Kau tak suka?"

"A-aniyo, bukan begitu. Tapi,..." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, "Siapa...yang membawaku kesini?"

U-Know tersenyum, "Aku. Waeyo?"

Jaejoong terlihat bingung, "K-kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

U-Know tersenyum lemah sejenak sebelum menjawab. Secara tidak langsung, menyesali jawaban yang bahkan belum ia ucapkan.

"Karena...kau terlalu mirip dengan Hero."

.

.

Junsu melangkah cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang padat. Tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Yoochun malah meremas tangan namja berjidat lebar tersebut. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Perasaan tidak enaknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Walaupun Yoochun tadi sudah menyuruhnya tenang, tapi tetap saja ia khawatir. Seolah perasaannya melarangnya untuk merasa tenang.

"Chuuuun... Ppali, ppali!" seru Junsu seraya menarik tangan Yoochun lebih keras. Sementara yang tangannya ditarik hanya bisa nyengir merasa bersalah kala ia bertatap muka dengan perawat maupun dokter yang ditabraknya.

"Su," bisik Yoochun seraya mendekat kearah Junsu, "Pelan-pelan saja, Jae-hyung takkan—"

"Dokter! Dokter!"

Seorang perawat menabrak YooSu _couple_ dengan cukup keras hingga tangan mereka yang tadinya saling tertaut kini terpisah. Dan secara tidak langsung mengalihkan perhatian Junsu dari lorong rumah sakit yang ramai dan sesak.

"Dokter! Pasien yang berada di kamar nomor 261 menghilang!"

Junsu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ketika mendengar seruan perawat barusan. Alisnya bertaut.

Kamar 261? Bukankah seingatnya itu kamar...

"Pasien kamar 261 yang bernama Kim Jaejoong menghilang!"

BRUK.

"Mwo?"

.

.

"Mwo?!"

Wooyoung sedikit berjengit kaget ketika teriakan Kangta memenuhi ruang tamu. Namja imut itu berkedip resah ketika Kangta berdiri dengan paras kaget dan nafas memburu. Seolah berita yang ia sampaikan tadi benar-benar mengagetkannya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ia menghilang begitu saja?! Eoh?" maki Kangta lebih lanjut pada Wooyoung yang sekarang mulai mundur teratur, berusaha menghindari amukan Kangta. Namja itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya mendapat berita itu dari rumah sakit ketika Kangta menugaskannya untuk melihat apakah Jaejoong sudah terbunuh atau belum di rumah sakit.

"Sial," gumam Kangta, seraya melangkah memasuki kamarnya, kemudian membanting pintunya dengan keras. Didekatinya laci nakas disebelah ranjangnya, kemudian diambilnya _revolver_ yang selama ini _memang_ dipersiapkannya, kemudian mengisinya dengan peluru. Tak lupa dikokangnya senjata mematikan tersebut.

Kangta mengambil jaket kulit, kunci mobilnya, dan langsung berjalan keluar kamar dengan marah.

'_Jeongmal mianhae, nae BoA,'_ batin Kangta, melirik foto istrinya yang dipajang diatas nakas, '_Kali ini akulah yang akan menghabisi Kim Jaejoong.'_

_.  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Permisi... maaf ff ini apdetnya lama (_ _ ) maklum, makin dikekang kesibukan ;-; habisnya, aku udah kelas 3 sih ;-; persiapan Unnya ribet, apalagi aku ngga jao ekonometri -_-v #nasibanakIPS

Maaf kalo chap ini blm bs bales review ;_; chap dpn diusahakan kilat dan reviewnya dibalas semua~

Maaf dan big thanks buat yg sudah review chap kmrn :* Saranghae, readerdeul :DD


	10. Chapter 10

**Title :: You**

**Cast :: TVXQ members and others**

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves. **

**Warnings :: setiap chapter semakin gaje.. ****disarankan untuk menarik nafas panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca setiap chapter.. ^^ **

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading! Enjoy! ^.^<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Mwoya? Bagaimana bisa ia menghilang begitu saja?" bentak Junsu dengan raut wajah tidak terima. Yoochun dibelakangnya berusaha menahan tubuh kekasihnya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja semakin maju dan malah memukul dokter muda yang gemetaran itu.

"Hyungku itu masih sakit! SAKIT! Tidak mungkin ia kabur begitu saja sementara aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa tubuhnya masih lemah!" maki Junsu lagi, sementara Yoochun berusaha memeluknya.

"Sudah, sudah, Su! Hentikan dulu bentakanmu.. Dokter itu pasti tidak tahu—"

"Tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Chun?" Junsu berbalik memandang Yoochun dengan marah. "Tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu! Dia berada di rumah sakit sepanjang hari, Chun! Tidak mungkin dia—"

"CUKUP, JUNSU!"

Junsu langsung terdiam dengan kaget ketika Yoochun membentaknya dengan cukup keras. Kedua matanya membulat dengan _shock_ ketika Yoochun kemudian merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Dan perlahan, pria lumba-lumba itu mulai terisak ketika Yoochun membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

"_Sorry, Su-ie.."_ bisik Yoochun di telinga Junsu yang masih menangis, "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi.. Maafkan aku."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Chuu..uun~" isak Junsu keras, "Aku...takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Jae-hyung... Hiks... Jeongmal mianhaeee~"

"Gwaenchana.." Yoochun memeluk Junsu semakin erat, membiarkan airmata sang pria lumba-lumba mengalir deras membasahi jaketnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," bujuk Yoochun. "Kita akan mencari Jae-hyung sampai ketemu. Bersabarlah, _baby_ Su."

.

.

"Hero?"

Jaejoong menelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung ketika U-Know menyebut nama Hero. U-Know mengangguk saat melihat Jaejoong menelengkan kepalanya. Imut. Itulah hal pertama yang mampir di pikiran U-Know.

"Dia...kekasihku."

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil duduk mendekat kearah U-Know. Pembicaraan ini mulai terasa menarik baginya.

"Bagaimana rupanya? Apa dia cantik? Tampan? Apakah dia baik? Dia—"

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Jae." Potong U-Know sebelum Jaejoong bahkan menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Dan jawaban U-Know seketika membungkam Jaejoong.

"Mirip...denganku?" ulang Jaejoong yang dijawab dengan anggukan U-Know.

"Yeah." U-Know tertawa kecil. "Sangat mirip. Kau bagaikan saudara kembar Hero yang hilang."

"Dan kau...entah kenapa sangat mirip dengan Yunnie." Balas Jaejoong sambil melihat kearah lantai. Entah apa yang dilihatnya.

U-Know mengangguk. Sesekali diliriknya sosok Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja melamun.

Mata _doe_-nya yang menatap kosong kearah lantai.

Tangannya yang masih sibuk meremas-remas ujung bajunya sendiri.

Jemari kakinya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Damn, Kim Jaejoong. Semua kebiasaannya sangat mencerminkan Hero!

"Jaejoong-ah," panggil U-Know tiba-tiba yang otomatis memecah keheningan. Jaejoong perlahan menolehkan kepalanya kearah U-Know. Doe eyesnya melebar sedikit meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tahu ini mustahil, tapi..." U-Know menelan ludahnya. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama 'Hero'?"

Hening.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong terus menatap kearah U-Know. Pria bertubuh kekar itu secepat kilat menunduk. Tidak berani berlama-lama menatap Jaejoong, takut wajahnya sendiri akan merona.

"Ta-tapi kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa sih," lanjut U-Know cepat-cepat. "Aku tidak memak—"

"Boleh, asalkan aku juga boleh memanggilmu 'Yunho'."

Satu kalimat jawaban dari Jaejoong membuat mata U-Know terbelalak. U-Know langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jaejoong, yang dibalas dengan senyum oleh namja bermarga Kim itu.

"B-Benar?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula nama Hero itu adalah nama yang keren. Aku suka."

Seulas senyum langsung terulas di bibir hati U-Know. Tubuhnya bergerak maju, kemudian memeluk Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Sementara Jaejoong mendadak tersipu sendiri.

Hangat ini... hangat Yunho yang memeluknya dulu.

"Saranghae..." gumam U-Know ditengah pelukannya. "Saranghae, Hero-ah."

"Nado." Balas Jaejoong, mencengkeram erat bagian punggung jaket U-Know. "Nado saranghae, Yunho-ah.."

.

.

Yoochun mendesah keras melihat Junsu yang masih terbaring pingsan di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit. Yoochun baru saja memasangkan infus ke tubuh kekasihnya. Wajah imut Junsu pucat pasi. Matanya bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Tangannya masih bergetar akibat terlalu erat mencengkeram pakaian Yoochun.

Yoochun meraih tangan Junsu, kemudian diremasnya pelan.

"Cepat sembuh, baby Su." Gumam Yoochun. "Cepatlah sembuh. Aku tidak suka melihatmu sakit.."

Tidak ada balasan, tentu saja. Hanya terdengar nafas Junsu yang terdengar sedikit berat namun teratur. Kedua mata yang berbentuk seperti butiran air itu masih terpejam erat, menyembunyikan sepasang bola mata berwarna coklat susu dibaliknya.

"Kau ingin menghukumku ya?" tanya Yoochun lemah. "Kau ingin menghukumku karena membiarkan Jae-hyung hilang ya? Kau jahat sekali~" Yoochun memanyunkan bibirnya, dan mengelus tangan Junsu yang sudah tidak bergetar.

"Kumohon, Su-ie..." Yoochun mencium tangan Junsu. "Aku janji akan menemukan Jae-hyung lagi. Aku janji akan—"

"Dokter Park!" seorang perawat menerobos masuk ke ruang rawat Junsu, langsung memotong kalimat Yoochun.

"Perawat Jang!" tegur Yoochun tegas. "Tidakkah kau punya sopan santun? Pintu yang ditutup itu artinya tidak semua—"

"Jeosonghamnida, seonsaengnim.. Tapi ada keadaan gawat di bawah." Perawat Jang mengatur nafasnya sejenak. "Ada pria asing meminta Perawat Im menunjukkan semua nama-nama pasien yang masuk selama seminggu ini."

"Tunjukkan saja." Jawab Yoochun santai, benar-benar tak ingin diganggu. Yoochun masih ingin menjaga Junsu. "Suruh Perawat Im menunjukkan—"

"Masalahnya, pria ini membawa pistol, seonsaengnim.."

"Mwo?"

.

"Kubilang tunjukkan padaku!" Kangta menodongkan pistolnya kearah Perawat Im yang sudah menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Tangan kiri Kangta dengan kasar mengobrak-abrik seluruh barang yang ada di meja resepsionis, tempat Perawat Im bertugas.

Barang-barang berjatuhan. Vas bunga, telepon, kertas-kertas baik yang penting maupun tidak, jadwal dokter-dokter...

"Tunjukkan padaku daftar pasien yang masuk dan keluar selama seminggu ini!" bentak Kangta sekali lagi sambil menodongkan pistolnya kearah pelipis Perawat Im. "Tunjukkan padaku atau—"

"Maaf, Tuan." Dokter Park atau Park Yoochun melangkah masuk ke lobi dengan langkah lebar dan tegas, menguatkan auranya sebagai dokter kepala di rumah sakit ini.

"Maaf Tuan, senjata dilarang di rumah sakit." Tegur Yoochun pada Kangta yang sebenarnya merupakan suatu kesalahan tindakan. "Selain itu tidak seharusnya kau berteriak pada wanita."

"Diam kau, Nak!" bentak Kangta. "Apa yang kau tahu, heo? Cukup tutup mulut lebarmu itu dan biarkan aku. Aku tidak meminta banyak. Berikan padaku daftar pasien yang masuk dan keluar, kemudian setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku, aku pergi."

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa." Kata Yoochun, memasang wajah datarnya. "Semua ini adalah privasi pasien—"

"_Fuck with privacy!"_ Kangta menonjok rahang kanan Yoochun. "Berikan padaku, kubilang!"

Yoochun oleng ke belakang, nyaris terjatuh. Tonjokan Kangta benar-benar tidak main-main. Rahangnya terasa ngilu sekali.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa." Yoochun bersikeras, mengusap darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya yang sobek. "Itu semua—"

" _Yea, privacy. I know that, kid."_ Kangta menodongkan pistolnya kearah Yoochun. _"Just gimme the damn list or I'll break your brain into pieces."_

"_I've told you I can't."_ Yoochun tertawa kecil. _"You're gonna shoot me? Okay dude, shoot me if you dare."_

"_You give me no choice, kid."_ Kangta menyiapkan telunjuknya di pelatuk pistolnya, mengarahkannya pada Yoochun.

"_Bye."_

KLIK.

Yoochun menutup matanya rapat. Sedikit berharap Kangta tidak serius.

"Andwaaaaae!"

DOR.

"Junsu-sshi!"

"Junsu-ssi!"

"Bangunlah, Junsu-sshi!"

Junsu?

Yoochun membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pemandangan kekasihnya yang terbaring tengkurap di lantai, bersimbah darah. Sementara Kangta nampak kaget. Tangan pria itu gemetar sambil menatap Junsu tidak percaya.

'J...Jun..." Yoochun tergagap sejenak sebelum berlari kearah kekasihnya.

"Junsu-ya!"

-oo-

TBC

-oo-

* * *

><p><em>Okay, did I make Jae looked like a bastard here? <em>._. maaf semua, lama banget yah ini updatenya.. hahaha.. chapter ini didedikasikan spesial untuk hyung(?) saya '-')/ dia udh nagih fic ini dari sebelum saya UN, dia bilang saya kudu lanjut habis UN. Hehehe UN-nya saya mah udh selesai lama, tp malah baru update skrg ._.

Ini ditulis tengah malam buta(?) dimana saya kena insom lagi :3 alhasil saya menyelesaikan satu gambar dan satu chapter '-')/

Sebenernya ini chapter lebih panjang sih, tapi menurut saya lebih pas dipotong disini ^^

Sooooo...maaf banyak bacot, tapi kalo ngga keberatan, review please? ^^

N.B : maaf blm bisa bales review )/ udah lama ga dibuka soalnya ;_;


End file.
